


Coming of Age

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador Blight and Odalia Blight Being Assholes, Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omega Luz Noceda, Porn With Plot, Protective Amity Blight, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: Amity Blight a known Alpha a through out the kingdom of Bonesbrough, But when she reaches the age of 18 her whole world is thrown into a mess.Her parents seek her out an Omega from among there group they have, And when Amity notices one stand out she couldn't help but feel a connection...is it love or lust?
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 124
Kudos: 476





	1. Chapter 1

Amity blight is a noble known has the next hier for the throne, when she was younger she was taught to show no emotions, no fear and never back down.

 _"An Alpha never cries, An alpha never stutters"_ Amity growled at her Mother's and Father's voice playing in her head over and over again.

Oh how she wishes their voices would be quiet. Amity was taken out of her thoughts from a knock coming from her bedroom door "Yes?" The door opened and showed a maid who bowed.

"You've been requested in the dining room mistress" Amity narrowed her eyes and snarled "Do not call me mistress pestering Omega" the maid whimpered and bowed once again "Forgive me Madame Blight" 

Amity stopped snarling and huffed, she made her way passed the omega, right away she could see the marks from the Omega's so called punishments they recieve if they step out of line.

Amity felt disgusted by her Mother and Father's ways of handling the many Omega's they hold in their house hold, her mother does not care if Father even went to the extreme and forcefully mated with the woman.

Amity let those thoughts disappear when the dinning room doors came into her vision, she stood tall and made her way over.

Before entering she took a long and deep breath and entered, Amity noticed her siblings Edric and Emira they both sat in complete silence but Amity could see fear on their faces which meant bad news for the blights.

Amity bowed "Greetings Mother, Father" Her father huffed and her mother made no such noise "Amity please join us, we have much to discuss" Amity stood up tall once again and made way to her sit.

"Children has you know Amity is to be the hier of the throne and even though Edric and Emira both are older they have declined the throne, there for handing it down to you Amity" 

The Blight siblings all knew this and listened closely for new information or possible way out of being heir.

"Therefore you are in need for a ruler at your side, Your mother and I have decided to let you pick one of the many we have here in the manor for you to mark and mate to produce an heir to the next generation" 

"WHAT!" All the blight siblings shouted, "Father in all due respect this is unorthodox, A mate is for life" Emira spoke with hope that for once her parents would listen it proved useless.

"Nonsense dear, Amity will choose one that has been taught their role and be obedient" Amity's ears lowered down has her fist clenched with anger,fear,hopelessness.

The rest of the evening was spent eating without discussing this futher, After dinner Amity exited the dinning room and made her way back to her quarters.

Emira and Edric both made there way to their sister's room, but once they heard Amity snarling and thinks breaking and sobbing they knew right now talking was not the best choice.

Edric and Emira made it back to their shared quarters, Edric whimpered "D-Do you think M-Mittens..will she be okay?" Emira looked down and both could tell they were worried "I don't know Edric, we didn't need to be forced into mating while Amity has no choice" 

Edeic sighed "Why do they do this Emira..it's.. it's inhumane like the maids are covered in bruises from their 'punishments' and now they wish to force Amity to marry one who is mostlikely going to be broken and afraid of any blight" 

Emira rubbed her temples in frustration "I..I know Ed but we tried..Mother and father won't take no for an answer, All we can hope is that Amity chooses one suitable for her" 

Edric pouted and deflated "y-yeah..your right" the twins both were upset but they knew one thing they would be behind Amity all the way.

* * *

Amity had been called down to the Omega's chambers to meet up with Alador to go and choose her mate.

To say Amity made sure to walk extra slow was an understatement, she was not in a great mind state and definitely not looking forward for the tons of Omega's who were waiting for her.

Amity made her way down the stairs and there by the large Omega quarters doors stood her Fathe king Alador, Amity bowed "Evening Father" Alador smiled "Are you ready for your mate Amity, we spent no expenses for a loyal mate" 

Amity nodded her father opened the door and waved her to enter "Go now and make our Blight name proud" Amity didn't reply and just entered the room.

Right away Amity was hit with tons of scents, some weren't to bad but others were too strong for her liking, Amity looked at the various Omega's looking at her.

They all seemed surprised but some were smirking, Amity slowly made her way through the group waiting to find the Omega she thinks will be perfect.

"Stupid fucking idiot!" Amity's ears flickered hearing someone speak toward the right back corner, Amity made her way over and found a guard with a whip in his hand.

Amity realized he was whipping someone, she pushed through the group watching, and noticed a girl who looked about her age, she had beautiful tan skin and fluffy brown hair.

Amity wished she could see her face but it was hidden away to not be hurt, when the guard raised the whip again Amity snarled and ran up to the guard grabbing his wrist "Enough..she's had enough" Amity growled and the guard nodded lowering his arm.

Amity looked toward the girl who was crouched down in a corner hiding her face but Amity could hear the sobs and could see the shake of the girls body most notable was the crimson marks on her white dress on her back.

Amity slowly approached and knelt nearby "Hello, I believe we haven't met" Amity spoke softly to not scare the girl who seemed to relax shaking at her voice.

Amity noticed the girl lifting her head to look up at Amity, When they locked eyes Amity could feel her heart pick up speed the beautiful light brown eyes that sparkle in the light like the stars.

Amity smiled and stood holding a hand out to the girl, who looked at the hand then back to Amity like she was making sure it was okay in which Amity smiled and nodded.

The girls shaky hand grabbed Amitys, and Amity noticed how small her hands were it was..cute Amity helped the girl up who growled in pain from her back.

Amity held the girl close when she nearly fell to the ground, the other Omega's were whispering and saying things about this Omega. Stuff like "Why would Madame Blight pick that one" "Ugh Madame Blight can't be thinking of mating with her" 

The girl was staring down at the ground and whimpered when the whispers got louder, Amity felt her anger pick up so she snarled and glared at the Omega's around them who immediately went quiet.

Amity and the girl made her way toward the large door where Amity had entered, Amity knocked on it and it opened to where she met her father.

Alador at first was smirking but it fell into a scowl "Amity dear, you can't be serious about this..thing as your mate" Amity raised a brow "Why not she seems nice to me" Alador growled "She's different..as in she's a human dear a mistake" 

Amity frowned and turned to the girl who still hasn't raised her head, Amity looked closely and sure enough the girl had rounded ears.

Amity looked back to her father "I Amity Blight choose this Omega has my queen" the girl tensed up and Alador scowled down at his daughter "Fine..so be it" 


	2. Chapter 2

_It was before it all happened..._

_I was hanging with my parents, we were enjoying our supper, laughing and talking, Eda making jokes about running from people who she scammed and Camila talked about Alpha's she helped heal and Omega's who had given birth and how cute the pups were._

_Luz was smiling while listening to both her parents greatly and happy that they both were smiling, A knock on the door caught the women's attention "I'll be back" Eda stood and went to the door._

_Luz continued to eat her beef and beans which were amazing, "Mija how is school going?" Luz tensed up as she doesn't like speaking of school._

_"Muy bien Mami" Luz lied to save her mother from stress, Eda reentered the kitchen with a note in her hand she was frowning Camila immediately stood up and approached her mate who seemed distressed._

_"What's wrong mi amor?" Camila asked in which Eda held the note out to Camila, Camila looked at the note and read it slowly while Luz was wanting to know what it was she remained quiet and ate the rest of her food._

_"Eda..what are we going to do" Camila whispered to Eda who wasn't just worried for her step daughter but was worried about Camila has well._

_Eda looked down at the note that states * **You Luz Noceda have been chosen for the King and Queen Omega program, you will be trained and shown how to be an Omega for your Alpha when or if you get an Alpha.**_

_**Any mistakes will be shown to receive a punishment chosen from either the guards or the royal family themselves.** _

_**You have today and half of tomorrow till you are to be picked up by the guards and brought to the Castle.** _

_**Sighed- Ms and Mr Blight.** _

_Eda looked at Luz with a deep frown "We won't let them take her" Eda ripped the letter on the spot._

_The next day Luz had been woken up early and escorted by Eda to their secret cellar, Luz could tell something was terribly wrong "Mom why are we down here?" Eda looked at Luz with a sad smile._

_"Luz you need to stay down here just for abit, no matter what you hear,see or smell you don't come upstairs understand?" Luz felt scared now Eda was normally cool and calm, now she was serious and scared._

_Luz nodded slowly which Eda smiled to "Good now just know what ever is to happen that me and your mother love you okay" Luz frowned "Eda whats-" Luz was cut off by Camila from upstairs_

_"Eda they are coming down the road hurry" Luz didn't know who was coming and what had both her mothers scared, Eda started to make her way to the stairs but before she could go Luz hugged her "Stay safe mom" Luz whispered_

_Eda patted Luz's head and once Luz released her from the hug Eda climbed the stairs and closed the cellar door, making Luz stay in the dark but it was pitch back due to the floor boards having space in between._

_Luz gulped when she heard Eda and Camila's muffled voices and some other voices which for some reason didn't sound happy at what her parents said._

_Sudden screams caught Luz off guard when she heard someone get tackled and a bunch of footsteps, Luz was now really scared which caused her breathing to spike._

_Luz knelt down in a corner and held her hand to her mouth to muffle her breathing, the sounds of voices and commands sounded from above but one thing was for sure, there was no more screams._

_Suddenly the cellar door was thrown open and two guards stood in front of the steps that lead down into the cellar, Luz crawled to the darker corner of the room and knelt down trying not to be seen._

_The two guards made their way down and looked around, but when one of them pulled out a lantern Luz knew she would be spotted, right when they turned on the lantern she decided to try and run pass them._

_She took off running two guards shouted at the others upstairs, Luz didn't make it pass the cellar door before she was grabbed and pinned to the floor._

_She fought against the guards hold but it was no use, Luz froze when she spotted both her mom's on the floor unconscious and beating up._

_"Luz Noceda you are to join us at the castle to be apart of the Omega program for Lady and Sir Blight, Due to your little stunt you can expect once we arrive you are to be punished"_

_Luz was shaking in fear and anger "I..I Don't Want to!" Luz shouted which made the guards frowned and scowl at her, Luz couldn't react fast enough before the slap had already connected to her face._

_Luz sobbed it stung so bad, two guards lifted her up by the underneath of her arms and dragged her out the front door, she was then thrown into a cart to be brought to the castle where she would never speak or hear from her mothers again._

* * *

_Later.._

_Luz had been stripped of any clothen and given a white long dress like piece of clothen and was left with no underwear or bra._

_She changed into them and when she turned a guard stood a few feet away with what looked to be a whip in his hands "For your trouble against us and hiding away we must serve a punishment, that punishment will be whipping" Luz's eyes widen and fear grabbed her heart._

_"W-WAIT PLEASE I-I AM SORRY!" Luz pleaded but the guard approached her with the whip raised and it came down across her back " **AHHHH"** Luz screamed out and tears ran down her cheeks has she felt the blood drip down her back from the first hit "p-please..I..I am sorry" Luz said through her sobs but was met with another hit._

_After some time she had zoned out due to the amount of pain her mindset went blank and her vision was blurry from all the tears._

_But when she found the lashing had stopped she turned to be met with a hand out to her, she looked up from the hand to see a woman with green hair with brown roots hold out her hand with a soft smile._

_Luz was hesitant but grabbed her hand and was lifted from the corner she was in, she leaned against the girl who held her, she didn't care where this woman was taking her she just wanted away from who ever that guard was._

* * *

_~Present Time~_

Amity made her way with the girl by her side and her Father leading them down the hallway, Amity turned to the girl who's gaze remained on the floor.

"So, what's your name?" Amity asked the girl seemed to flinch at the question "L..Luz.." Amity smiled "Well nice to meet you Luz, I am Amity Blight but most call me Madame or Lady Blight" the girl who was now known has Luz looked up at Amity.

"W-why?.." Amity was stun to say the least she thought everyone in Bonesbrough knew who she was, but this girl didn't know who she was.

Amity sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "It's..it's a long story for another time" Luz nodded slowly and sadly she turned her gaze down to the floor.

Amity turned back to her father who opened a wide door into the throne room, Amity noticed her siblings and Mother standing by the thrones waiting for the arrival of her and her mate.

Amity froze stopping for a second "Shit.." Luz looked at Amity "Is..is something wrong?" Amity looked back to her father "No follow my lead" Amity grabbed Luz by the hand and lead her up toward her mother and siblings who was joined by her father.

"Amity, it seems you have found yourself a mate and an heir to the position of queen" Odalie spoke with disgust in her voice while she eyed up Luz, Amity stood tall and cleared her face of emotions "Yes mother her name is Luz and I Amity bligjt wish for her to be by my side fo-" Odalie raised her hand to stop her daughter's rant.

"I am quite aware Amity, but you must be informed nothing is set in stone until we make sure you two are bonded" Amity felt sweat run down her neck "B-Bonded?..what do you mean mother?" 

"She means you have an amount of time to mark and mate with this Omega and if you are not pleased you may chose another from the selected few but, if you chose this Omega you must give us a grandchild to futher our bloodline" 

Amity was shocked to say the least, she didn't know this is what they meant by mate, she didn't want to just marry and fuck someone she didn't know, Odalie turned her gaze to Luz once again "You Omega" Luz looked up to Odalie.

"You are to pleasure Amity and obey her orders is that understood" Luz shakily nodded "Speak when spoken to mutt!" Alador shouted which made Luz yelp in fear "Y-Yes L-Lady Blight.." Amity frowned hearing and seeing the fear on the girls face, and it seemed her siblings could see this too.

"How about we give these two some private time Mother, Father we can show them to their new quarters if you would so allow me and Emira" Edric suggested while bowing his head waiting for a response.

"You may and Amity..you will remain there until you have chosen a mate is that clear" Amity gulped "Yes sir" "Good be off then"

Emira, Edric both stood from the thrones and walked toward their sister and Luz, "Please follow us" Emira said with a soft voice making Luz relax which made Amity smile slightly.

They made their way out of the throne room and into the halls, Emira and Edric stopped near one of the rooms and opened it, inside was beautiful redest purplest walls with black lining.

"Wow.." Luz spoke while walking into the large room that was bigger than her house, Amity smiled and watched which caused her siblings to begin whispering behind Amity.

Luz then stopped and froze when she realized that in the middle of the room was only one large bed and she knew after the talk in the throne room this was on purpose.

"Well..me and Emira are going away now you two have fun and get to _know_ eachanother" Edric used his hands to make air quotes for Know and Amity damn well knew they were being petty.

"Get out!" The twins laughed and ran off shutting the door on the way out making Amity snarl, Amity sighed while she thought of a way to deal with the twins and how her and Luz would live together while in this room.

Movement sounds caught Amity's attention she turned to see what Luz was doing but immediately her face turned redder than a goddammit tomato.

There in front of her Luz had taken off her white dress and now stood naked covering her breast with her hands and hiding her crotch with her thighs Luz's face was just as red.

"I..I am at your use Lady Blight" Amity frowned at that, Luz was very scared in the throne room and Amity may know why she was doing this "L-Luz..no" Amity grabbed the blanket off their bed and placed it around Luz's shoulders and covered the girls naked body.

"B-but.." Luz whispered to be cut off by Amity placing her hand on the girls shoulder "Luz I won't force you to do this not until we both are ready" Luz looked shocked but she nodded.

Amity lead the girl to the bed and made her lie down "Why don't you get some rest, we can talk more later" Luz looked down at the floor and then back up at Amity.

"C-Can you..can you cuddle me.." Amity sat up straight in surprise "wha-" "I..I mean it's okay if you don't want to it's just I'm scared and weird enough I feel like I can trust you.." Amity's eyes were wide but she smile 

"Su-sure.." Luz laid on her side and Amity pulled the girl against her once she lied down too, Luz was facing away from Amity but she turned around and buried her face into Amity's shoulder.

Amity held the girl while she softly breathed against her neck and Amity decided to hum to make Luz doze off but after awhile Amity started to feel sleepy as well.

Both girls fell asleep in each anothers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity groaned squeezing her eyes tighter to block out the sun that was breaking in from her bedroom window she forgot to close last night.

Amity turned away from the window and was met with a soft and warm imbrace, she buried her face into it taking a long and deep breath before letting out a sigh.

Suddenly this pillow she was holding started to snore..wait pillows don't snore.. Amity's eyes shot wide open and Amity realized she was cuddled up to Luz who slept peacefully beside her.

Amity tried to move away but Luz stird in her sleep turning to face Amity and wrapped her arms around Amity's waist pulling her closer to Luz.

Amity gulped at the close contact, her face beet red and heart beating faster than before, Amity looked down at Luz's peaceful face and noticed some saliva fallen from the girls mouth.

Amity used her thumb and tranced it over the girls parted lips to get rid of the drool, Amity felt calm around Luz and safe.

Amity's eyes drift down and her eyes went wide, she had forgotten about Luz being fully naked and the blanket that covered her before is laying on the ground beside the bed.

Amity's eyes couldn't turn away from the form of the Omega's body, her curves and her slender form, Amity was mostly pulled in by her tits, the dark brown circles were not to big but also not small.

Amity gulped when she felt her own lower parts begin to pulse and grow, "Amity?.." Amity nearly jumped out of her skin when a small tired voice spoke.

Amity looked at Luz who was still sound asleep but she had just spoken, Amity realized Luz was sleep talking about her.

Amity buried her face into Luz's neck and whispered "I'm here..sleep you are safe" Amity wasn't anything like her father who would take advantage of the omega at her weakest point.

Amity thought Omega's deserved love and respect, and she would rather build up a relationship with Luz than to force it upon the girl.

A knock on the door drew Amity attention for two reasons one. They were pounding like crazy and two they were going to wake up Luz who needed rest.

Amity carefully got out of Luz's hold and rushed to the door, throwing it open and spotting a Beta girls and Boy.

Amity's eyes locked with the girl who made Amity tense up immediately "Hello Ms.Blight.." the beta girl spoke, Amity gulped "Willow.." "And~ Gus!" Gus shouted himself.

Amity covered his mouth making him frown and Willow raise a brow "Will you be quiet she's sleeping.." Amity turned to see Luz still asleep.

Willow and Gus turned to each another then back to Amity "Who?" Willow asked and Amity groaned "They should have filled you in that I had to choose a mate and well..we met and now she's stuck with me for now" 

"Oh~ I'm going to say hi" Gus said quickly and pushed passed Amity and made his way toward the bed "Gus! No!" Willow and Amity whispered shouted at the boy.

Gus stopped dead in his tracks when he realized why Amity told him not to, the girl Amity was talking about slept..naked..

Gus went beet red and covered his eyes "BY TITAN I'M SORRY!" Luz jumped awake at the shout and turned to see Gus and then realized the situation.

She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself and was now beet red, she looked to see Amity frowning and shaking her head while a girl stood at the door with wide eyes.

"A..human?" Luz made a yelping sound and covered her ears but her blanket nearly fell so she let go of one ear and held the blanket.

"Alright that's it get out the lot of ya!" Amity shouted and grabbed Gus's arm and threw him out and closed the bedroom door.

Gus and Willow both were shocked and slowly turned to one another, Willow and Gus's shock turned in a smirk then they both started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Amity turns to see a flushed beet red Luz covering herself with a blanket "I am so sorry about that Luz, I didn't think they were going to show up and I-" "Y-You stayed with me..last night?" Amity looked up when Luz whispered that "O-Of course, you wanted me to" 

Luz looked up at Amity with her big beautiful brown eyes that seem to sparkle in the sun light "I..I..um..thank you" Luz rubbed her head and looked down at the floor while she may be nervous Amity understands that pain.

"No problem, anyway how about I give you some suitable clothen and we go ahead and I can show you around the castle" Luz perked up at that.

"OKAY!" Luz jumped out of bed forgetting she's nude "L-Luz, You still naked!" Amity shouted covering her face while blushing beet red.

Luz yelped and grabbed the blanket again "S-Sorry!" Amity uncovered her eyes carefully and smiled "Its okay now let's see if we can find you something to wear" 

**_~A minute Later~_ **

Amity tried not to lose her mind over how cute Luz looked right now, Luz stood infront of Amity wearing the girls over sized purple hoodie and they found a pair of shorts that fit Luz but it showed off her smooth legs.

Amity shook her head and cleared her throat "Ready to go on that tour?" Luz nodded and perked up once again, If Amity had to tell the truth she loved seeing Luz perk up and her eyes fill with sparkles.

Amity bowed "Ladies first" Luz giggled and shook her head walking up to the door, Amity watched Luz walk away but what caught her attention was how tight the shorts showed her bu...No Bad Amity.

Amity shook her head and followed Luz out of their room, Amity walked beside Luz down the hallway and on their way to the dinning room to get some breakfast before they go father into the castle.

Luz stopped looking at something, Amity stopped and turned to see what she was looking at.

Amity followed Luz's eyes and smiled at what Luz was staring at "What..is this?" Luz asked Amity hummed and pointed to the room "This is the daycare for our Omega's that end up with mate's and can't watch their children while working in the castle" 

Amity noticed the frown on Luz's face "Where are their Alpha's?" Amity frowned "some disappear with no answer..while others have passed" Luz nodded slowly "they..they are cute" Amity raised a brow 

Luz had a small smile on "the pups are really cute, I had a dream that one day me and my mate would raise a family" Amity blushed her ears pointed down also deep red.

"we..we could.." Amity mumbled Luz looked up at Amity "What did you say?" Amity panicked "I said shouldn't we continue to the dinning room before there is no food left" 

Luz sighed and nodded, Amity turned and started to walk once again with Luz in toe.

* * *

Amity and Luz made it to the dinning room and the doors were already open with the twins at the table and Amity's parents as well.

Amity let out a quiet growl at seeing her parents still here, Amity clenched her hands into fist, shaking at the pressure until a smaller hand rested on her fisted hands.

Amity turned to see a concerned Luz standing there but the Omega didn't question Amity but decided to hold her hand in hers and make her follow her to the table.

"Goodmorning" Luz spoke bowing to the people in the room, Amity's parents just huffed but the twins smirked "Hello cutie, you seem much more alive today?" Emira said and smirked at Amity who had a death stare on behind Luz who couldn't see it

"Oh that's due to the nights rest I had, Amity made sure I rested well" Luz smiled and Edric choked on his drink spitting it up and coughing up a storm.

Luz worried for his health rushed over and patted his back clearing his airways so he could breath again.

"T-Thank you" Edric said in a gruff voice from a snore throat due to choking, Luz smiled "It's no problem" Luz made her way back to Amity who had sat down at the table.

Luz sat beside Amity and smiled up to her, Alador growled but was cut off by Amity's glare has in saying 'Not here not now' 

They all ate quietly which made Luz feel weird has her family would normally talk and laugh during breakfast or supper.

"So Amity Dear have you marked her or breeded with her?" Odalie asked with no question in place it sounded more like a demand.

"No mother I haven't" Amity answered while not meeting her mother's eyes knowing the hate would be there and not wanting to feel it.

"Amity, you have today to decided either you keep this pest or we will remove her and chose a mate for you" Odalie stated matter of factly which caused Amity to flinch "Yes Ma'am" 

Luz frowned at this and was about to say something when she felt Amity grab her hand underneath the table and giving a squeeze, then she noticed the twins slowly shaking their heads telling her not to do it.

Luz huffed knowing it's not fair for Amity's parents to force her into doing things she shouldn't wish to, Luz looked down to Amity's larger hand holding hers will Amity ate her breakfast.

Luz returned a squeeze and smiled at Amity before turning to her own food and eating it before it got cold.

* * *

Amity and Luz finished their breakfast and left the table before anything else was said to ruin the mood of today anymore than it already has.

Amity had told Luz she wanted to show Luz a special place, Luz was excited and trying to pry it out of Amity who wasn't busting open.

They walked down long halls and turned many corners, Luz huffed and groaned "Amiiiiiittttttyyyy where are we going?" Luz cried but Amity only smiled "It's a little farther" Amity rolled her eyes when she heard Luz groan once again.

Amity smiled when she seen the door up ahead she turned to Luz who raised a brow at the face Amity had on "You are up to something.." Luz said with a untrustworthy look on

Amity rolled her eyes "You need to close your eyes" Luz now was confused but she wanted to see this surprise already "Okay" Luz closed her eyes "No peeking" Luz snickered

Luz felt hands cover her eyes "What don't trust me blight?" Luz playfully said which a scoff was her response, she and Amity went through the door and walked a while before Amity made them stop.

"okay Luz you can open your eyes" Amity removed her hands and Luz opened her eyes and blinked quickly to fight the sudden light.

Once her vision was clear she nearly gasped at the sight, they sat up above the town on a hill where a pink leafed tree rested.

Amity smiled when she saw Luz's surprised face and those sparkles in her eyes "So, what do you think Luz" Amity whispered from behind Luz who still was looking out at the town "it's.. it's beautiful" Luz whispered under her breath.

Amity wrapped her arms around Luz's waist in response Luz tensed up which made Amity withdraw quickly "S-Sorry..I..I should have asked but I-" "No..No its okay I..I don't mind" Amity was shocked when Luz didn't mind the contact.

Amity slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and rested her chin on Luz's shoulder looking out at the town, both remained silent and enjoyed the view.

* * *

A few hours later Amity yawned and realized her and Luz had fallen asleep leaning against the tree while star gazing.

Amity looked down to see Luz curled up on her stomach smiling while asleep, it warmed Amity's heart to see Luz so peaceful and to feel so safe around her.

"Mittens...psss...mittens!" Amity growled lowly and looked around for the two num skulls but saw no one she raised a brow in confusion.

"Up here.." Amity looked up and seen both Emira and Edric giggling in the tree branches above the two girls.

"What are you doing up there!?" Amity whisper shouted up to the twins who smiled wide "So, mittens is she the one?" Emira asked pointing at Luz who's leg kicked out in her sleep.

"Would you two leave us alone" Amity growled at her siblings who smirked "That wasn't a no.." Edric stated which made Amity glared at him.

Both the twins jumped out of the tree to land a few feet away from the girls, one who looked ready to kill the two and the other sleeping like an angel.

"Gotta say she is really cute when she's sleeping" Emira said while tilting her head to look at Luz's sleeping face, Amity snarled and bared her fangs "Back off" Both the twins were shocked at the reaction since this was the first time Amity had shown to be possessive of someone.

"Geez chill Mittens were both taken anyway" Edric said while pulling down his neck to show the bite mark Emira doing the same.

Amity sighed and shook her head "S-Sorry don't know what came over me" Amity stiffened when Luz groaned and buried herself closer to Amity who felt her shiver.

"We I think you should probably go ahead and get the cutie inside before she catches a cold and you need rest" Amity looked at Emira but could see her sister was serious "Ok.." 

Amity carefully wrapped her arms around Luz and with the twins help stood from the floor where Amity now had Luz resting against her chest and soft snores could be heard.

Edric made an 'aw' noise which made Amity blush "I gotta say Mittens she would make cute pu-" "Nope!" Amity growled and started to walk away from the twins who were laughing at the reaction to talking about pups.

* * *

Amity made it back to their bedroom where a maid had opened the bedroom door since Amity couldn't, Amity walked over to the bed and carefully placed Luz down.

Amity went to stand to find Luz's hold around her neck still held, Amity tried again to pull away but yelped when she was pulled into the bed.

Amity groaned and realized that Luz now lied on top of her, Amity gulped feeling something in her stomach like butterflies.

Amity went tensed when Luz had shifted on top of her and rubbed her knee against Amity growing, Amity whimpered when she felt from just rhe smallest of touch her cock had started to harden once again.

Amity closed her eyes taken deep breaths to calm down and hope to sleep it off, Lets just say when a certain brown hair Omega talked in her sleep and whimpered her name she didn't sleep at all that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Amity groaned tired from yesterday night, she had brought Luz back inside around midnight or one in the morning she wasn't sure since her phone was lying on the desk across the room and Luz had forced her to cuddle.

Amity yawned rolling over and reaching out to pull Luz's warmth closer, only to find no body or warmth there.

"L-Luz?.." Amity cracked her one eye open a looked around the dimly lit room to see it was early morning and that Luz was no where to be seen.

Amity got up and out of the bed in minutes and started her search for Luz, she was worried about her parents doing something to her or the other maids who may be jealous of Amity being so close to Luz.

Amity sped walked to the dinning room and nearly threw the door of its hinges but she let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Luz in the kitchen part talking with the cooks.

Amity raised a brow and smirked wondering what Luz was up to, Amity decided to walk up to them and wrap her arms around Luz's waist "Goodmorning" Luz looked up and smiled when she noticed it was Amity "Morning" 

Amity looked at the frying pan "What are you cooking?" Amity seen the chef sweating scared of getting into trouble "I asked them to try something new" Amity looked at Luz who was smiling "I wanted to let you try something my mom's made for me" 

Amity was shocked at first but leaned against Luz's head with her own "Okay..I'll try it" Luz squealed in delight and started to tell the chef what to do.

* * *

Amity sat at the table with Luz waiting for the chef to finish the food, Amity had to say the smell was quite unique.

Amity seen Luz's excitement, it was easy to see since the girl was literally bouncing in her chair waiting "Luz be careful your going to fall" Amity laughed out.

"Well I can't help it, your going to be trying my Mami's secret recipe" Luz winked and put her finger on her lips with a big grin.

Amity smirked and rolled her eyes, before she knew it a stew like dish was placed in front of her Amity sniffed it and her heart speed up, it smelt delicious.

Amity took her spoon and took her first scoop and she could see Luz waiting to see her reaction, Amity blew on it to cool it down and took the bite.

Luz immediately seen the stars glow in Amity's eyes "Mmm" Amity relaxed into the sit and the chef smiled to Luz who gave them a thumbs up.

Amity turned to Luz "This...this is amazing!" Amity took another bite and hummed in delight, Luz took a bite of her own "Well I like to think my Mami is the best cook but you know" Amity nodded.

"What is that smell?" Amity and Luz turned to see both twins coming into the dinning room sniffing the air.

"Ed, Em you both need to try this!" Amity shouted and pointed to her bowl, Edric stepped up to the bowl and tried to grab the spoon when his hand was hit away "Ask the chef idiot!" Luz laughed at the pout on Ed's face.

Both twins got a bowl and sat down, Emira took the first bite and right away her eyes went wide with stars "This is Amazing!" Emira started to dig in, Edric rolled his eyes "It can't be that good" Ed grabbed his spoon and took a bite.

Right away his spoon fell out of his hand and everyone watched has Edric downed his stew "That was the..best stew ever!" Luz giggled and shook her head.

Amity had finished her stew "thank you Luz this was amazing" Luz was about to reply when "What is delicious?" Everyone tensed up and Amity turned and seen both her parents has Alador had asked the question.

The twins grinned "Father Mother you've got to try this stew it is define" Emira spoke with a smile and Luz let a small smile toward the girl.

"Mm stew?, I don't believe that is a dish we have told the chefs to cook" Odalie thought about it but decided to try this stew herself.

Both parents were given a dish each and they tried it, Alador hummed and nodded "It is good" Luz couldn't help the small smile that creaped up her face.

Odalie smirked "Quite we must find out where he got the recipe" Amity frowned but before she could say something Edric spoke "Well it was Luz's mother's-" immediately the stew was spit out across the table by Odalie.

"What.." she growled and turned to Luz who now looked down and was shaking in fear, "This Omega had the nerve to feed us commoners food!" Odalie shouted and slammed her fist down on the table it caused Luz to yelp.

"Mother I don't see the issu-" "THE ISSUE IS WE ARE BLIGHTS!" Amity tensed up, before anyone could react Odalie stood and swung her arm back and then down.

_***Slap!*** _

Amity and the twins all went stiff and looked at Luz who now sat on the floor holding her reddened cheek that had Odalie's hand print "You will be punished further later for now you will go back to your room and remain there!" 

Amity was about to step in when Luz stood from the ground eyes wide with fear staring at the floor and shaking "Yes Ma'am" Luz turned and quickly took off out of the dinning room.

Amity frowned watching Luz run while tears ran down her cheeks, the twins looked at each another and had a silent conversation both nodded.

"Mother Father if we may be excused" Emira asked Alador huffed "Go ahead" the twins stood up and walked toward the dinning room door, Amity went to follow but "Not you Amity" Amity looked back to the twins who frowned but continued to leave the room.

* * *

Edric and Emira both went up the stairs Edric turned to head back to their quarters but Emira turned the other way Edric raised a brow "Em where are you going?" Emira turned to Ed and frowned "I've gotta check on Luz, she looked upset and hurt" 

Edric bit his lip looking down the stairs "Fine I'll watch for either Mother or father you go" Emira smiled and nodded running off down the hall to find Luz.

When Emira came to the bedroom she found the door slightly open and could hear sobbing, Emira pushed the door which made a creaking noise.

Luz shot up and turned to the door in fear but when she saw it was just Amity's sister she sighed in relief but Immediately the sting of the slap came back full force causing her to cry again.

Emira made her way across the room and knelt by Luz who was leaning against the wall and sitting against the side of the bed, Emira flinched when she saw the girls cheek.

"Hey" Emira spoke softly has to not scare the girl, Luz looked at Em with brown bloodshot eyes "Let's see if we can fix up your cheek okay?" Em held out her hand to Luz who looked at it then back to Em who smiled softly.

Luz reached a shaking hand out to the older girls hand, once Luz held her hand Em helped Luz up and to their bedroom bathroom, Em let Luz sit on the toilet sit while she looked for the medical case.

Luz looked at Em who was busy looking around for the case, Luz could see the faintest scar under Emira's long sleeve shirt, Luz knew it was a bad choice but she need to know.

"..Em" Emira hummed in letting Luz know she's listening "..d-does..do they hurt you..to?" Emira shot up straight her eyes widen has she stares ahead of her.

Luz knew it was a mistake "..I..I am sorry never mi-" "They do.." Luz slowly looked up at rhe older girl who turned with a frown on her face.

Luz stood from the toilet sit which confused Emira when she approached her, suddenly Luz wrapped her as around the older girl who tensed up at the contact.

"I..I am sorry to hear that Em..just know..I care about you guys" Emira was shocked but slowly her own arms wrapped around Luz and she let the water works out as both girls cried together.

Luz pulled away after awhile, and wiped her tear marked face and laughed a little "Eh..didn't think today would be like this" Emira giggled while wiping her own eyes.

Luz frowned "can..can I see the scars?" Emira looked away for a moment before sighing "I..I think I'm not ready to show them.." Luz nodded with a soft smile "That's okay" 

A knock was heard "Father's coming this way" Ed spoke from outside the bedroom door before he walked off, Emira's eyes widen "Luz we will check on you later, just please be safe" Emira gave Luz one more quick hug before leaving the room and Luz alone.

* * *

Alador made his way upstairs and toward the bedroom where the Omega of his daughter's chosen remained.

He opened the door and seen the girl sitting on the edge of the double bed, He cleared his throat to get the girls attention who turned and stood from the bed "Come and follow"

Luz nodded and slowly made her way outside the room, Alador walked ahead of the girl while she slowly made her way down the hallway and could see the other maids whispering some in fear for Luz others in joy.

Alador and Luz made their way downstairs, But when Luz heard a yelp from the dinning room and knew it was Amity she went to step toward the dinning room but was grabbed by the wrist painfully by Alador who snarled.

"Did I say you could go in there girl!" Luz felt the pressure on her wrist grow greater which made her whimper "N-No..Sorry" Luz was pulled by her wrist which made her yelp in pain.

Alador started to head down another set of stairs and it seemed to be a basement of sorts but there were many rooms, Luz notice Alador stop infront of one of the many doors and knock on it.

The door opened and Luz seen a tall thin woman with long black hair with green eyes "Lilith, I wish for you to do the test 56 on this girl" Alador snarled and pulled Luz who winced at the pain.

Lilith looked down at the girl "yes sir" Alador let go of Luz's wrist and made his leave, Lilith looked down at the girl "Come sit" 

Luz stood and rubbed her wrist has its red and swelling, Luz entered the white room and sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

Sudden locks grabbed her wrist,legs and forhead locking her to the chair Luz started to panic "Whats happening?!" Lilith went over to her desk and grabbed something glass has Luz couldn't turn her head.

"Has you know Omega's who disbehave need to be punished and Sir Blight had been nice enough to just give this to enhance your pheromones" Lilith spoke matter a factly

Luz seen Lilith appear beside her with a needle in hand, Luz started to fight against the chairs hold "WAIT PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD, PLEASE NO!" Lilith didn't listen and aimed the needle into Luz's neck letting go of the liquid into the girls system.

Luz growled when she felt the needle enter and exit her skin, within a few minutes Luz was heating up and panting, sweat dripping down her body has she stared at the lights on the ceiling.

"Perfect you are all good to go, I will contact Sir blight and he will do what he wishes" Luz didn't reply she just whimpered and gripped her hands into fist while closing her eyes.

"Amity..." Luz whispered then all she could remember was Lilith look at her with wide eyes before she passed out or blacked out Luz wasn't so sure due to the fact she didn't know what was in that needle and now in her system.


	6. Chapter 6

Amity groaned has her mother stood in front of her "get up" Amity sneered at her mother, Odalie seen and gave another kick to her abdomen.

Amity yelped when it came into contact, she clutched her stomach "An Alpha does not cry" Odalie snarled and used her foot to make Amity look up at her.

Amity gritted her teeth and held back the tears has not to recieve a worse punishment. Odalie huffed and let Amity's head fall once again.

"Now, once again Get up" Odalie glared waiting for Amity to stand which she did, Amity pushed her hands to the floor and shakily pushed herself up from the floor.

Groaning Amity got to her feet and held her stomach glaring at her mother who now held a smile "Good girl, now get out of my face your father is waiting for you in your quarters" 

Amity's eyes went wide has fear hit her 'Luz ran to their room' Amity forgot about her pain and ran out of the dinning room to the upstairs.

She ran down the hallway and to the doors to the bedroom, Amity rushed in throwing the doors open she looked around to see no one has it was dark.

Amity walked into the room when she smelt something sweet, then the bedroom slammed shut and she could hear a lock being clicked.

Amity rushed to the door and tried to pull it open "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" Amity shouted while hitting the door "Language dear, understand that this is for your own good" 

Amity raised a brow when a snarl from somewhere in the room made her slowly turn and look around to still see nothing "Fa-Father..what's in here?!" Amity could hear her father laugh.

"You will see my dear" Amity could hear feet walking away "Father!...FATHER" Amity punched the door and left an indent in the wood.

Amity heard the snarl again and something move behind her she turned around and slowly made her way away from the sound of movements, Amity took a deep breath and that's when it hit her again.

The smell of strong pine and lavender, Amity's heart speed up has she listened closely to any noise or movement of the creature that was in the room.

Amity snarled when she heard it starting to approach and dodged whatever the thing was that tried to grab her, Amity backed away without looking away from where the thing was.

Amity narrowed her eyes but still couldn't see anything, then Amity stepped on something that she nearly tripped on, Amity looked down at her foot and bent down.

She grabbed whatever was on the floor to see the purple hoodie she had let Luz wear "Luz.." Amity frowned and rubbed her thumb on the hood, then Amity remember that there was something in the room with her and turned but it was to late.

Amity yelped when she got tackled by this creature, Amity groaned has she fell on the floor and was stuck under whatever had tackled her.

Amity opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision to see brown, Amity looked further down to see tan skin "Luz!" Amity connected the dots, the scent the hoodie and of course the hair.

Amity tried to move to find she couldn't and when she tried Luz snarled at her, Amity raised a brow "Luz..what's wrong?" Amity tried to look at the girl in question but she tightened her grip and buried her face in Amity's chest.

Amity felt Luz take a big sniff from Amity who blushed a bit, "L-Luz?.." Amity whispered trying to sound soft but was met with a huff.

Amity suddenly was pinned with her arms above her head and Luz sniffing Amity's neck, Amity shuttered every time the hot breath hit her neck.

"Luz what is..is wrong with you!" Amity asked but didn't receive an answer, she only felt something wet hit her neck Amity yelped at the hot feeling going up her neck.

Amity groaned squeezing her legs together has her cock was getting hard from this action, "L-Luz..s-stop" Amity huffed out as Luz continued her licking.

Amity growled and bared her fangs toward the Omega "I said Stop!" Amity bucked her hips which made Luz lose balance and fall off Amity who quickly moved up off the floor.

"Luz what the fuck is wrong with you!" Amity shouted while backing away.

"Amity?!" Amity turned toward when she heard Emira's voice behind the door, she ran toward the door "Em help!" Amity hit the door.

Amity heard Emira try the door "Why is it locked?!" Edric asked with panic while Amity turned to see Luz slowly getting off the floor "Father locked it and I..I think he did something to Luz" 

Emira and Edric both raised a brow "Why do you think he di-" Both twin heard a snarl and Amity yelp, the sudden shake of the door made them know that Amity was either slammed into it or was being held against it.

"Amity what's happening!?" Emira shouted trying to open the door again, Amity snarled trying to push Luz back but it was harder than normal "I..I think.." Amity tried speaking but it was hard due to Luz.

"SHE'S TRYING TO FUCK ME!" Both twins we're shocked when Amity shouted that and they heard another slam behind the door, both Twins looked at one another.

Amity groaned her face pressed against the floor and Luz on top of her back pinning her once again, Amity tried to roll or buck her hips but she was stuck.

Emira looked at Edric "Go find that key!" Edric nodded and ran off to find the key while Emira kept trying to open the door.

Luz snarled when she heard the door being touched, Amity shuttered when she heard Luz's deep growl " _mine.."_ Amity felt Luz lean down and press herself against Amity's back and held her there sniffing her hair.

Amity gulped and decided to try a different approach "Luz..sweetie..what do you need" Amity felt Luz wiggle toward her ear.

Luz's hot breath hit Amity's pointed ear causing it to twitch "I..I need you" Amity gulped "Lu-Luz you aren't thinking straight" Amity whimpered when Luz nipped her ear.

Amity could feel herself getting harder the second this kept going on, Luz's breathing picked up and suddenly Amity was once again on her back looking up at the omega who sat on her stomach staring down at her.

Luz whimpered and fell down onto Amity who could feel the heat on Luz's forhead "P-please..a..alpha.." Luz huffing for air clutches Amitys shirt closing her eyes.

Amity felt bad that she was getting hard from this but her alpha inside was screaming at her, begging her to cave in and plow this girl.

Amity growled and flipped them over that now Luz was pinned to the floor and Amity was on top, Luz looked up at Amity who stared into the girl's eyes "A-Are you sure.." Amity asked and recieved a whimper and a nod.

Amity picked the girl up who wrapped her legs around Amity and her arms around Amity's neck, Amity walked over to their bed and dropped Luz into it who was already undressed.

Amity growled and crawled toward Luz who was still breathing heavily, Amity was now above Luz who stared into Amitys golden eyes while Amity stared into her brown.

Both last filled eyes were locked, Amity lowered herself and placed her lips to Luz's who hummed and leaned into the kiss, Amity loved the warmth.

Amity bit Luz's lower lip in which she opened her mouth and Amitys tongue entered Luz's mouth, Luz moaned and her eyes fluttered closed while Amity traveled her mouth and fought her own tongue.

Amity started to remove her shirt not breaking the kiss till she had to remove it from her neck, they both were huffing and Luz grabbed Amity's waist giving a squeeze.

Amity groaned feeling her pants getting tight, Luz looked down and placed her one hand on the growth in Amitys pants who groaned and her hips thrusted forward.

Amity unbuttoned her pants and threw them off and onto the floor, Amity noticed her boxers were twitching due to her cock, Amity leaned against Luz and lined her lump against Luz's clit.

Amity thrusted her hips which made both girls moan, Amity huffed and kept pumping her boxers against Luz who was moaning and held Amity's hips.

Amity leaned down and kissed Luz while still rubbing against her, Luz moaned into Amity's mouth while she felt heavenly.

Amity pulled back and huffed out "L-Luz..c-can I..put it in.." Luz nodded "Yes please..make me yours alpha".

Amity stopped her rubbing which made Luz whimper while Amity removed her boxers let out her long cock that twitched in the cool air.

Amity looked up to Luz who was staring at the long cock between Amity's legs, Luz gulped "can I..can I try something" Amity nodded and Luz sat up from the bed kneeling down in front of Amity.

Amity looked down at Luz who grabbed Amity's cock and gave it a rub which made Amity hiss in enjoyment.

Luz smirked rubbing faster while looking at Amity's twitching face "F-Fuck.." Amity growled and threw her head back while Luz continued.

Luz tilted her head and noticed precut on the tip, Luz stuck out her tongue and gave Amity's tip a lick which caused Amity to thrust.

Luz got an idea, Amity had her eyes closed while Luz pumps her cock but when the pumping stop she looked down to see Luz looking up with her mouth open wide when Luz lowered her mouth around Amity's cock.

Amity groaned "O-Oh..Fuck!" Amity shouted and grabbed Luz's hair holding the girl on her cock before pulling Luz back then again into her cock.

Amity huffed and groaned while face fucking Luz's mouth who moaned and gagged on Amitys large twitching cock that went down her throat.

Amity gritted her teeth when she felt her cock tighten and she knew what was coming "F-Fuck..I..I'm cumming!" Amity snarled and pulled Luz all the way till the girls nose touched Amitys pubes and held her there while Luz's throat filled with Amity's seed.

Amity groaned her eyes dilated and she lost control on her alpha side.

Luz felt Amity let go of her head and pull her cock out so Luz could breath, Luz swallowed the large amount of cum and took deep breaths.

Suddenly Amity picked Luz up and bent the girl over the side of their bed, Luz watched Amity aline her cock to her vagina.

Amity growled and leaned down to Luz ear " _you are mine..understand"_ Amity pulled Luz's hair making her yelp "Yes Al-Alpha" Luz moaned out when she felt the tip of the cock touch her lips.

Amity snarled and thrusted into Luz not letting the girl get used to the size which made Luz yelp and whimper while Amity huffed and thrusted in and out.

Luz moaned and let her tongue hang outside her mouth while sweat dripped down both girls bodies.

Amity leaned down and placed small kisses on Luz's shoulder, Luz tilted her neck and exposed it to Amity who licked up the girls neck and placed hickeys up and down Luz's neck.

Amity's thrusting grew fast "Y-Yes Alpha!, Right there!" Luz shouted out grabbing the sheets on the bed.

Amity snarled feeling Luz's walls squeezing around her cock made her go fast "F-Fuck..s..so tight!" Amity growled and grabbed Luz's hips making Luz rock back and forth while Amity meet her hips.

"AH...UGH..I..IM..CUMMING!" Luz shouted "Cum for me baby" Amity leaned down and whispered into Luz's ear and Luz moaned out when she finally came.

Amity groaned has Luz became wetter and tighter, making Amity push all the way in and cum inside Luz while Amity bit into Luz's shoulder marking her has hers.

Both huffed and sat there for a minute but once they both relaxed Amity looked at Luz and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Both girls smiled into the kiss, but Luz's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Amitys kiss "A-Amity..did you.." Amity then realized what happened she gulped "I..I.." 

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open and Amity and Luz turned to see Edric and Emira huffing "Finally We broke it down in time to stop Lu-.." Edric stopped his sentence when he noticed both girls naked and connected by a large cock.

Edric yelped and covered his eyes "WE'RE TO LATE EM DON'T LOOK" Amity grabbed a blanket and threw it over her and Luz.

Emira stepped forward and frowned "Amity you didn't" Amity frowned and looked down at Luz's face "I..I am so sorry Luz.." Luz frowned.

Amity slowly pulled out making Luz yelp and hold Amity's shoulders while the twins turned away to give them privacy, Amity once out of Luz looked down and seen a bit of her cum fall from Luz.

Luz curld up in a ball and rubbed her neck where Lilith had stuck the needle, she had been forced to be in her heat and that made her omega take over.

Amity sighed and lied down beside Luz pulling her close and held the girl who was shaking, "Do you guys mind..giving us some privacy" Amity asked the twins who nod and left the room.

Amity rubbed Luz's arm "I am so sorry Luz.." Amity whispered, Luz turned around and buried her face into Amity's chest "I..I was so scared.." Luz sobbed out.

Amity frowned "from what Luz?" Amity continued to rub the girls arm for comfort "I..I was..held and q needle went into my neck..I..I" "Shh your safe now" Amity pulled Luz closer and squeezed her.

Amity let Luz cry against her "W-What..are we going to do.." Amity sighed and shook her head "I..I don't know.." 


	7. Chapter 7

Luz had passed out after a few hours, but Amity she couldn't rest, her father and mother had won Amity lost control and had marked Luz who wasn't in the right state.

Amity sighed turning over to look at Luz's peaceful face while she slept, Amity felt her heart twist with guilt.

Amity reached out and pulled Luz by the waist closer and Amity buried her face into the brown messed up hair.

Amity gritted her teeth while holding back tears not wanting to show weakness but she felt so weak around Luz like the girl could command anything and Amity would do it obediently.

"A-Amity..?" Amity tensed up when she heard the soft voice speak "What's wrong.." Amity felt a smaller hand rested on her cheek and that's when the gates broke.

Amity broke down sobbing into Luz's hair while the girl slowly woke up "I...I..am..so sorry" Amity managed to get out between hiccups.

Luz sat up and pulled the girl into a hug "shh..you're alright" Luz rubbed Amity's back while the girl sobbed holding onto Luz like if she were to blink the girl would be gone.

* * *

Later early in the morning both girls were cuddled up against each another since yesterday was..intense.

Amity looked into Luz's eyes while Luz looked into Amitys, Luz grinned and leaned forward and leaning under Amity's chin, Amity smiled and hummed closing her eyes.

_***knock..knock*** _

Amity's eyes shot open and her grip on Luz tightened a little, Luz whimpered scared of who could be at the door while Amity narrowed her eyes.

"Luz..go into the bathroom..lock the door" Luz frowned up at Amity, Amity could see in Luz's eyes it held fear and confusion "I'll come get you once it's safe" Amity cupped Luz's cheek and smiled.

Luz nodded and rushed to the bathroom once Amity heard the click of the lock she looked to the door "Come in" Amity glared toward the door before a Maid entered "Oh Ms.Blight you have been requested by your parents" 

Amity snarled "Leave me.." the maid rushed out of the room while Amity tried to calm down, a click drew her attention when Luz peeked out of the bathroom and she could see Amity wasn't happy.

"Amity..who was it?" Amity huffed and mumbled "my parents..have requested my present" Luz rushed forward and hugged Amity who groaned due to the impact "No!, they..They are going to hurt you" Luz had tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey..hey its okay..I'll be fine I promise" Amity wrapped her arms around Luz who whimpered and letting her head rest against Amitys chest where she can hear Amity's fast and panicked heart beat.

Amity sighed "I must be going before they become upset, I'll be back" Amity kissed Luz's forhead, Luz closed her eyes liking the warmth of the lips pressed against her forhead and was sad when the warmth pulled away.

Luz stood there frowning has Amity walked toward the bedroom door and peeked over her shoulder one last time before she left the room.

* * *

The twins stood in the hallway when they spotted Amity coming outside the bedroom and they seen Amity lean against the door and look up at the ceiling closing her eyes.

Edric frowned and turned to Emira who in return did the same, they decided to approach their sister "Hey Mittens what's up?" Amity looked out of the corner of her eyes and spotted both the twins.

Amity perked up at an idea "Perfect timing!" Amity turned to the twins who jumped slightly at the change of mood, "Uh..where normally you'd yell at us to go away?" Emira said but Amity ignored the comment.

"I need you two to stay with Luz" both twins raised a brow "Why?" Amity sighed "I've been called to see father and mother.." both twins tensed up at that.

Amity closed her eyes she could feel her scars on her back and stomach heating up "okay.." Amity's eyes shot open "what?.." Emira smiled "Okay..I..I stay with her" Amity smiled and nodded to her sister before walking pass the twins.

"Be safe Amity.." Edric mumbled making Amity stop before continuing to the stairs, Emira looked at Edric "Watch Amity, I'll stay with Luz please" Edric sighed and nodded while turning and following Amity.

* * *

Luz sat on the bed deep in thought of the previous night, Luz reached up and place her fingers on the bite mark that now scared her neck.

Luz sighed and closed her eyes 'Amity..' the sudden click of the door opening made Luz jump and nearly run to the bathroom till she seen it was Emira.

Luz let out her breath that she was holding and sat back down, Emira smiled and walked over "hey Luz..how are ya feeling?" 

Luz could see Emira looking at the bite on her neck, Luz pulled her shirt to cover it "I..I don't know.." Emira frowned "Why what's bugging you.." Luz looked up at Emira who held worry in her eyes.

"I..I guess I'm just confused..like did Amity actually choose to mark me..or was it just the pheromones.." Luz felt arms wrap around her which made her tense up until she relaxed knowing it was Emira.

"I think we both know that answer Luz, Amity hasn't been this happy in so long, and she is herself around you..please..don't think otherwise" Luz sniffled just hearing that made her want Amity near her.

"Em..what are we going to do.." Luz asked which caught Emira off guard "About what?" Emira asked tilting her head to look at Luz's face "I..s..she came..inside.." Luz grabbed her shirt around her abdomen.

Emira frowned and looked to be thinking "W..we will keep you two safe" Emira pulled Luz in and let the girl bury her face into her chest to let the sobs out.

While Emira worked to cheer up Luz, she hoped Edric and Amity were doing okay and not being hurt right now.

* * *

Amity stood in front of the dinning room doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her yelp in surprise and turn around to see Edric.

Amity sighed relaxing "What are you doing here?!" Amity growled at Edric who smiled "Can't let my baby sis face hell alone, Am I right?" Amity raised a brow but shook her head smiling.

"Ed you really don't have to" Edric hummed and looked up tapping his chin like he was thinking "Your right but I want to" Amity smiled and before Edric knew it he was wrapped in a hug.

Edric was shocked to see his baby sis giving him a hug, he remembered the last time she had hugged him was when she was 5 and lost her stuffed bunny Odabin to Odalie when she spotted Amity playing with it.

Edric felt tears run down his cheeks and he quickly wrapped his arms around Amity, Amity could feel Edric shaking knowing that he was crying but she just closed her eyes and held him tighter.

They held each another for a moment before they pulled away and cleaned there faces "You ready.." Edric asked knowing that none of the children ever was ready to face their parents.

Amity nodded "As ready as I will ever be" both Edric and Amity stood tall and made their way to into the dinning room where there sat Alador and Odalie.

"Ah Amity dear you finally decide to join us" Odalie spoke with fake joy which made both kids shiver, but Amity glared at her parents.

Alador smirked "Did you enjoy our gift?" Amity snarled "What did you do to her!" Alador tilted his head "We just helped her natural role in life come out dear nothing wrong with that?" Amity closed her eyes her fist shaking with anger when she felt Edric grab her hand to ground her.

Alador stood "Now, along that line inform us of what happened last night and this will determine the fate of that Omega" Amity narrowed her eyes "Fate? What does that mean?" Alador growled "Answer the question.." 

Amity gulped and looked down she knew what her parents wanted was an hier but she didn't know what they would do if she told them so she lied.

"I locked her away in the bathroom till the drug wore off, nothing happened" Alador and Odalie both frowned and Edric felt the sweat drip down his back.

"Mm, is that so..very well I shall deal with this mistake" Alador said and began to walk to the door before Amity blocked his path "What mistake?!" 

Alador looked unfazed and pushed Amity out of the way "She isn't satisfying your needs so she needs to be removed" Amity's and Edrics eyes widen "Wait Father no!" But before Amity could stop him he was already out of the room and heading for Luz.

* * *

Luz laughed has Emira told her how her mate was flying her griffin when she crashed into a tree because she was too busy watching Emira laughing to watch where she was going.

Luz wiped tears from laughing "Geez this Viney girl sounds funny" Emira nodded "Maybe I'll let you met her somed-" before that thought was finished the bedroom door was kicked in making both girls yelp.

Luz and Emira both turned to see Alador standing there with a glare set on his face, Emira stood and pulled Luz behind her "F-Father..what-" Alador snarled "Move.." 

Emira whimpered and looked at Luz who was shaking behind her, Emira gulped and stood tall against her father "N-No..No father you leave her alone!" Alador glared at Emira who narrowed her eyes back.

"I..Said..Move!" Luz watched has Alador raised his hand and smacked Emira's face making the girl yelp and fall away from Luz leaving her open to Alador.

Amity and Edric rushed into the room, Amity's eyes went wide seeing Alador standing in front of Luz while her sister lie on the ground holding her cheek.

Edric ran over to Emira while Amity ran toward Alador and Luz but she found her arms being grabbed by two Maids "Wha-..Let go!" Amity shouted which made Alador and Luz turn to her.

Alador smirked "Amity great you can now watch has this mutt is thrown out so you may chose a new omega from our program" Luz looked at Amity who seemed as surprised "Wh-..No!" Amity shouted fighting against the hold.

Luz yelped when Alador grabbed her hair and pulled her along beside him "Come now Mutt" Luz was pulled toward the exit of the bedroom, when she was pulled passed Amity who got her arm free and reached for Luz who did the same.

"LUZ!" "AMITY!" both shouted in unison but it was no use, Alador pulled Luz out of the room and left two twins and Amity being held by two maids.

Luz whimpered when she was pulled down the stairs still by the hair "You..we're a waste of space and time Mutt!" Luz yelped when she was thrown and hit the cold dirt outside.

Luz groaned and turned over to look back at Alador who smirked "And dogs sleep outside.." the door shut and Luz looked around to notice she was in the back yard where a small dog house sat and a tall barbed wired fence.

Luz's lip quivered, she wishes she could be inside with Amity and the twins but without Alador and Odalie this life wouldn't be bad..

Luz sobbed loudly has she is out in the cold being treated like a pet then a person.

* * *

Amity was released by the maids who left the blight children, Amity turned to the twins and saw that Emira now held a bruise on her cheek from the hit.

"Em!, Are you okay?" Amity ran over and knelt next to her, Emira groaned but smiled "I'll be fine..but..Luz" Amity looked down "I.. I know.." 

Edric growled "We can't give up..we just have to find where father put her!" Both Em and Amity looked at Ed like her was crazy "Edric for all we know Luz was thrown out of the Manor or worse.." Amity whimpered when Emira whispered the last part.

Amity gulped "I..I want to find her.." both twins pulled Amity into an imbrace and Emira smiled "We'll find her..we promise" Amity let out a sob while the twins let silent tears run down their cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~4 months later~** _

Amity snarled at Alador who once again tried to make her pick another Omega, but she refused and has refused for the pass 4 months since Luz was pulled away from her.

Amity gulped remembering the girls smile and the nights they held one another, but now Amity had no clue if the girl was alive or if she moved on with her life without Amity.

Alador growled and slammed his fist down on the table "For Titan sake Amity you need to choose a fucking mate this is ridiculous!" Amity was growing used to the shouting and abuse that she rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course Father but these Omega's aren't of my taste.." Amity glared at Alador who glared right back "Oh..Oh right you like Half breed Omega's is that it!?" Alador shouted but that was a mistake on his part.

Amity stood up and slammed her hands on the table and snarled " **You shut your mouth about Luz!"** Amity tensed up when she noticed a flash of fear behind her fathers eyes.

Amity huffed and pushed off the table making her way out of her fathers studio, Her father didn't even try to stop her, Amity made her way upstairs to Emira's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a muffled response from behind the door, Amity walked in and found Emira with Viney who smiled at Amity but it quickly fell when they seen the anger on the girls face.

"He did it again didn't he.." Viney asked standing up from the bed and approached Amity who huffed and crossed her arms "What do you think.." she mumbled out 

Viney and Emira looked at each another with sympathy "any luck finding Luz?.." Viney whispered which made Amity uncross her arms and look downcast "N-No.."

Amity was growing frustrated and concerned for the human she had fallen for the girl who she marked, and haven't seen in 4 months Amity felt like her chest was so empty without Luz it was killing her.

Emira hummed and looked to be in thought "Maybe..maybe father has a layout map for the building but I doubt that.." Amity looked up at Emira with hope in her eyes 

"..And I know where it would be.." both Emira and Viney both gulped "His studio" Amity nodded slowly, Amity started to pace while deep in thought "If we time if correctly we could break in and steal it.." 

Emira smirked "Well sis lucky for you, you have two of the best pranksters has siblings" Amity looked at Emira and nodded "If you guys can distracted father I can find some sort of lead in his office...hopefully.." Amity whispered the last part.

Emira frowned and got up from the bed and pulled Amity into a hug "We will find her.." Amity wrapped her sister in a hug "I..I hope..I miss her so..much" Viney got up and hugged the two.

Viney then snapped her fingers as a thought hit her "The Owl lady, she could help!" Emira and Amity both raised a brow "Uh..why does this involve the owl lady?" Amity asked which Viney's face went to a deadpan expression "Dude..the owl lady is basically married to Luz's mother" Amity made a shocked face.

Emira laughed "I knew that girl was different!" Amity growled at Emira who smiled shyly and raised her arms in defense "In..In a good way" Amity huffed and glared at Emira who gulped 

Viney looked back to Amity "I can get Puddles and find Luz's parents, Maybe they can help" Amity smiled "Please..if I find her I want her to be as far away from this hell hole" Viney nodded.

* * *

Amity and the twins later that evening talked about a plan while Viney had left awhile ago to find Luz's parents with puddles.

Amity paced back and forth "I..I really don't like this plan..it could get you guys hurt" Edric and Emira frowned but they both looked at Amity with care "we know mittens..but Luz was like another sister to us..so.." Edric rubbed the back of his neck.

Emira sighed "We are willing to risk it.." Amity frowned "I..I don't know" Emira looked angry "Hey..do you want to find Luz?" Amity was shocked but nodded.

Emira's face softened "Then let us do this.." Amity huffed and mumbled out a "fine.." both twins both smiled and nodded "Let's do this." 

Amity watched as the twins left to start their trouble, Amity waited for the loud bang to tell her to go, she was worried but knew the twins weren't going to back down.

_* **BANG***_

Amity ran out of the Emira's bedroom and watched as father and Mother ran into the dinning room where the bang came from and watched as the two disappeared into the room.

Amity ran down the stairs and toward her father's studio and hoped to Titan that it was unlock, she took a deep breath and tried the door..

It opened without an issue..

Amity smiled and entered slowly and creeped into the room, she noticed the desk in the middle of the studio and papers laying all over the place, Amity crept forward and looked at all the papers infront of her which were just informal letters or info from the Emperor.

Amity looked into the desk drawers the first one held nothing but pencils and pens, the second had letters but once again they were from the Emperor, the third though.

Amity's eyes went wide when she noticed a blueprint of some kind and looked at it, it was the layout of the house, Amity nearly shouted out in success until she remembered she had a limited time to get out of the room.

Amity closed all the desk drawers and rolled up the blueprints, she crept her way out of the studio and could hear the twins getting yelled at by mother and father in the dinning room.

She frowned knowing they were getting the hard end of this plan, Amity made her way up to the Emira's bedroom and closed the door quickly and relaxed her muscles knowing she had done her part.

Amity grabbed the blueprints out from her pocket and unrolled it, she looked at them and like the twins had told her there was secret rooms.

Amity noticed one place in particular "Dogs..house?" Amity mumbled out in confusion. The bedroom door opened from behind her and she seen Emira come in without Edric.

Amity turned with a frown but Emira smiled "Were okay we just got sent to our rooms" Amity nodded, she then jumped up from the floor and passed Emira the blueprints.

Emira looked at it and her eyes widen "There really is secret rooms uh.." Amity nodded "And I think I know where Luz maybe" Amity pointed and Emira narrowed her eyes.

"That..could be to be honest, father always called her a Mutt" Amity growled at that "I know.." Emira smiled "We'll go tonight" Amity smiled and hugged Emira "Thank you.." Emira smiled "no problem Mittens, let's get your girl back" 


	9. Chapter 9

Amity, Edric and Emira all waited until nightfall and for their parents to pass out to sneak to the secret entrance to this Dog place.

Amity was sweating and very scared for them, if they were caught they would mostlikely be beaten and if Luz is there she would mostlikely be affected.

The twins both were walking behind Amity who lead the way and soon they found themselves in front of a bookshelf.

"Is this it?.." Edric asked in a hushed tone which Amity pulled out the blueprints and nodded "It says it's behind this shelf" Emira and Edric nodded and walked up to it and started to pull books to try and open it.

Amity watched and could feel something was off "wait.." both twins stopped pulling books and turned to Amity who narrowed her eyes "If I was father I wouldn't do the obvious choice" Amity said as she thought.

Edric raised a brow "So how do we open it?" Amity looked at the light that hung on the wall, she walked over has the twins watched, Amity reached out and pulled down when a click was heard from the light to the shelf.

The shelf opened quietly, both Twins backed away to let it open, Amity looked in awe has it opened to a long stairway going down.

Amity took a breath in and turned to the twins "Ready?.." both twins with determined faces nodded, Amity turned and used a light spell to walk down the long stairs.

The twins followed close to not be lost in the dark, Amity shivered at the cold wet stone that went far down, Amity hoped to Titan that Luz was okay.

When they finally reached the end of the stairs they seen how small the room was, Amity held her light up and looked around she stepped forward but she kicked something that clattered.

Amity looked down has well as the twins, their sat a dog bowl that looked dirty and rusty, Amity looked up and noticed a dog house in the far corner.

Amity narrowed her eyes and gasped has she seen legs sticking out of the entrance, the twins looked and seen it has well, they all rushed over and Edric made his own light spell has Amity knelt down and her spell disappeared.

Amity looked inside the small dog house and tried to get a good look at the person but couldn't, she reached out and touched their leg making the person jump awake and yelp in fear.

Amity pulled away from the person who was now shaking, Emira knelt down beside Amity "hey..you can come out..we won't hurt you" Emira spoke softly and held out her hand.

Amity watched has the person inside the small dog house seemed to be thinking, when a sudden hand being raised and approaching Emira caught their attention.

Amity right away noticed the tan skin and small hands that were darker due to the dirty floor, Emira waited patiently for the shaking hand to touch her own.

The person locked hands with Emira who smiled softly and could see the person crawling out of the dog house, right away when the person came into the light Amity nearly broke down.

Their in front of the blights sat a really skinny tan girl with long brown messy hair and Amity locked her eyes with the girls hazel eyes.

"A..Amity?" The tan girl asked in which Amity gasped and pulled the girl into a hug, that was until something hit Amity.

Amity looked down and her eyes widen, on the tan girls abdomen was a rounded belly "L-Luz.." Amity pulled the girl back into a hug and held the shaking girl "A-Amity.." Luz wrapped her arms around Amity and buried her face into Amity's shoulder.

Emira and Edric both looked down at Luz's stomach which was skinny but you could see the rounded bump, both the twins knew that Luz was pregnant the minute they noticed the stomach but what hurt then was you could see all of Luz's bones.

"Luz, we are getting you out of here" Emira spoke with authority, Amity pulled back has Luz looked at the twins with a tearful face "Ed..Em?" Both twins nodded.

The twins stood "Okay let's get out of here" Edric stated, making Amity stand but Luz remained sitting, Amity frowned and knelt back down "Luz..can you walk?" Luz looked up and frowned shaking her head "..n-no.." Amity nodded and pulled Luz close to her.

Amity wrapped her arm around Luz's back and legs, Amity stood with no issue which really disturbed Amity because of how lightweight Luz was.

The twins frowned has they seen Amity lift Luz with no issue, Luz wrapped her arms around Amity's neck and hid her face in Amity shoulder.

Amity turned to the twins who nodded and started to make their way out of this room, Amity followed making sure to be careful with Luz.

Amity looked down at the girl in her arm's "Luz.." Luz looked up at Amity who was frowning "I..I am so sorry" Luz raised a shaky hand to Amitys cheek "hey..you didn't know where I was besides..I am still here" Amity felt the tears fall "But..but look at you..you've been through hell" 

Luz shushed her and used her thumb to caress Amity's cheek "Amity..we are together..that's all that matters" Amity sniffled and nodded slowly, Amity looked down at the bump.

"Luz..is..is" Luz followed Amity's gaze and smiled softly "it's yours Amity.." Amity smiled has more tears fell "omg..we..we have a child" Luz giggled a little "thanks to you.." Amity fake scoffed "You're the one that jumped on me like a horny rabbit" Luz held back a laugh and leaned her head on Amity's shoulder again "eh..guess that's true.." 

The twins listened in on the conversation and to say they were relieved to know Luz had hardly changed was an understatement, but now they needed to get both Luz and Amity out of the manor and into a safe place, and the twins were going to make sure it happened because now they knew their niece or nephew was being carried by Luz.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and the twins both looked left and right to make sure their parents were still sleeping which they were.

Amity and Luz both followed the twins who pushed the bookshelf closed, the twins turned to the two younger girls "Let's get you guys out of here-" they heard someone gasp behind the twins.

The twins turned around and spotted one of the maids who stared at the blights wide eyed, Amity looked down at Luz and tightened her hold a little.

The maid looked down a Luz who stared at the maid with a frown that's when the maid noticed the bump on the girls abdomen, the maid frowned and looked back at the twins who looked in fear.

The maid looked around the halls and turned back to the blights "Go..before someone sees you" Amity and the others eyes shot wide but the maid nodded and continued on her way.

The twins waved for Amity to follow them, they made their way to the front room where the front door is, Amity carefully placed Luz down on a chair and ran over and grabbed a coat and pulled it around Luz.

Luz pulled it close and held it close to her, Amity turned to the twins who looked at Amity, they pulled her into a hug "Go..take care of her" Emira whispered, Amity nodded "I..I love you guys.." the twins tightened their hold a little "we love you too Amity.." 

They separated and both twin approached Luz and gave her hug which the girl returned "take care of our mittens..and kitten.." Edric said and pointed to the bump which made Luz laugh "Already with the nickname uh" the twins smiled and nodded

"Alright get going before the monsters wake up" Emira said and looked upstairs making sure they weren't being watched, Amity scooped Luz up has Edric opened the front door.

Amity stepped outside into the cold night and turned back "thank you..both of you" Amity said has Luz nodded in agreement, both the twins smiled and waved them off.

Amity turned and walked outside the blight manor and left the gate walking deep into the street away from the manor with Luz in her arms, Amity looked down.

"Luz, you can rest if you want" Luz opened her eyes and smiled "Are..are you sure" Amity nodded and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forhead "rest" Luz's eyes fluttered shut before she went limp in Amity's arms.

Amity looked up and noticed a large shadow, and once it came closer she knew who it was right away, Puddles landed in front of the girls, Viney jumped off Puddles and ran toward Amity.

"Amity did you find-" she stopped when she noticed the sleeping girl in Amity's arms, Viney walked up and placed a hand on Luz's forhead and closed her eyes checking her head for injuries, but found none.

Amity watched has Viney did a check up on Luz, Viney moved down to Luz chest area in which she carefully place her hands down due to the sensitivity of the nipples.

Viney closed her eyes and found no issues with the heart which was a relief and finally she started to move her hands to the baby bump but heard a growl and looked up to see Amity's glare.

"Amity..I won't hurt her, I just want to see the babies health..please" Amity huffed and nodded, Viney lowered her hands slowly and once she made contact she closed her eyes and could see the baby and right away she could see the issue.

Viney gasped and pulled away, Amity's eyes widen "what..what's wrong?!" Viney frowned "the baby..it's so skinny due to the malnutrition" Amity frowned "is..is it alive.." Viney nodded slowly "yes..but..we need to get food into Luz's system fast" 

Amity nodded, Viney waved for Amity to follow her to Puddles who lied down so Amity could place Luz down, Viney jumped up and pulled Amity up.

"Puddles to my place and fast" Puddles coed and jumped off the ground and into the sky, Amity held Luz while the girl slept.

Amity placed a hand on the baby bump and rubbed circles slowly, Viney watched out of the corner of her eye with a frown.

Puddles arrived a little while later at a small complex, Viney jumped down and held her arms out Amity looked down at Luz and carefully passed Luz to viney who held Luz close.

Amity and Viney rushed inside with a sleeping Luz, Viney ran toward the couch and placed Luz down on it, Amity watched has Viney covered Luz with a blanket and ran out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Viney looked at Amity "Amity can you come and help me make some food for Luz" Amity nodded and the two girls started to cook some food for Luz, so when Luz wakes up she can eat.

While Amity helped cook she would always peek in the living room at Luz and check on how she's doing before returning to cooking and Viney found it relieving to know Amity cared so much for Luz.


	10. Chapter 10

Luz groaned her eyes fluttering open to see she was no longer in the dark room, Luz's heart speeds up has she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings.

Luz sat in a little living room which was not the grand manor one she had seen before, Luz seen a photo sitting on the edge of a shelf.

Slowly Luz stood on shaking legs and approached the photo, she reached out and pulled it closer to look at it.

She smiled softly while looking at the photo, there in the photo stood a green hair girl with a another girl with a fish hook and a giant Griffin.

Luz knew both the girls as Emira Blight and Viney, Luz carefully placed the picture back, Luz turned around to see Viney and Another person in the kitchen.

Luz narrowed her eyes but when she noticed who it was she couldn't believe her eyes she had thought that in the room was a dream but there she was standing a few feet away from her.

"A-Amity.." Luz whispered under her breath, Viney's ear twitched has she looked over into the living room and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Luz!, you need to rest!" Vibey set her cooking materials down and rushed over to Luz, Luz raised a brow but when she felt her knee were about to give out she understood why.

Viney grabbed Luz and held her up has Amity ran beside her and helped carry Luz back to the couch, Luz felt the couch on her back but that made her groan in discomfort.

Amity and Viney looked at Luz's pained face "Luz what's hurting?" Viney asked Luz who looked at her with dull eyes "I..I'm just tired" 

Amity looked at a soup in the kitchen and went to grab it has Viney kept asking Luz how she felt, Amity picked up the soup and a spoon and carefully carried out to Luz.

Amity sat down on the table and placed the soup beside her "Here..you need to eat something" Amity picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup and blew on it to cool it off before lowering it to Luz's mouth.

Luz opened and when the warm soup hit her mouth she couldn't help but hum at the tastful food, Amity scooped more up and proceeded to feed Luz.

* * *

Once Luz finished her bowl of soup she couldn't help but feel the malnutrition from the months of nothing but scraps of leftovers.

Amity looked Luz up and down and could see the dirt on the girls body "Viney" Amity called out has the girl in question peeked out from the kitchen "Is it okay if I go and help Luz wash up?" Amity asked which Viney nodded to "Yeah we need to clean her up so I can check her out" Amity nodded

Amity looked down at Luz who looked into Amity's eyes with care and Amity could sadly see a hint of fear behind the hazel eyes.

Amity stood up and bent down pulling Luz's back and legs off the couch and lifting her up bridal style, Luz yelped and wrapped her arms around Amitys neck who looked worried that she had hurt Luz "Are you okay?, I didn't hurt you right?" Amity asked with fear but Luz shook her head.

Amity sighed in relief and made her way toward the bathroom, Amity carefully placed Luz down on the toilet and turned on the bath water to warm and not to hot.

Amity turned to Luz who was sitting and watching the water fill the tub up, "Luz are you able to undress yourself?" Luz looked away from the bath and toward the blushing Amity.

Luz knew it would be a challenge but she could try, Luz shrugged Amity nodded in understanding "Okay I'll be outside the door if you need my help" Amity got up but stopped when she felt a small hand grab hers.

Looking down Amity noticed Luz's hand in hers she turned toward Luz who was looking down at the floor with wide eyes of fear "D..Don't leave.." Amity frowned "Luz..I'll just be outside the door" Luz shook her head "N-No please..stay" Amity sighed and turned off the water before it overflows the bathroom.

Amity looked at Luz and smiled softly "Okay.." Luz let a small smile pass over her face, but Amity knew it wasn't the girls turn smile.

Luz started to try and remove her shirt but hissed in pain which made Amity frown "L-Luz do you need help" Luz shook her head again "N-No..I can do this" Amity watched has Luz struggled.

Amity sighed and put a hand on Luz's shoulder "Let me help" Amity said which caused Luz to frown but nod in agreement.

"Okay raise your arms k" Luz did has she was asked, Amity reached for the bottom of the white dirty shirt, Amity slowly started to lift it and would stop when Luz hissed in pain.

Amity eventually got the shirt off and her eyes widen in horror of the condition of Luz's body, Amity could see the girls ribs and on her sides you could see many claw marks.

Amity frowned and could see Luz trying to hide her back "Luz..let me see your back" Luz shook her head which made Amity fearful of what she didn't want the girl to see.

Amity knelt down and cupped Luz's face "Please..let me see" Luz looked into Amitys worried eyes and could for the first time in 4 months feel warmth in her chest, she nodded slowly and started to turn around on the toilet.

Amity gasped when she seen the girls back, Luz had many whipping marks that were old and new and she also had words carved into her back.

Some saying 'Mutt' and another saying 'Half-Breed' 

Amity could see that some of the cuts were infected due to the dirt that had gotten into the wounds, Amity took a deep breath and let her anger subside.

Amity helped Luz up and into the bath once the girl was nude, Amity couldn't stop the blush from hitting her face while Luz had the same problem.

Amity gulped "Okay..I'll face away so you can clean yourself" Luz looked over at Amity and raised a shaky hand and grabbed Amity's larger hand.

Amity stopped and turned to see Luz staring at her "please..I.. I need help..they hurt.." Luz whispered out which broke Amity's heart.

Amity nodded and grabbed the cloth off the shelf wetting it has Luz turned in the water so her back faced Amity, Amity held the cloth that was dripping with water and took a deep breath in "R-Ready?" Amity asked Luz who nodded slowly.

Amity slowly lowered the cloth to the infected skin which made Luz jump and yelp from the contact "Oh God I'm..I'm so sorry Luz!" Amity pulled the cloth away and nearly cried when she saw Luz breathing hard and years hitting the water below.

"Its..it's okay..just..continue.." Luz huffed out she grabbed the edge of the tub and nodded for Amity to continue, Amity closed her eyes wishing to end this torture.

Amity slowly brought the cloth back toward Luz's infected back and carefully once again started to clean the cuts, Luz gritted her teeth and growled in pain while Amity cleaned her.

Amity could see the cuts were leaking the infection out and blood dripping down the fresher cuts, Amity felt tears slid down her cheeks has the does the blood on Luz's back.

Amity watched has the bath water turned dark from the dirt and blood from the wounds, Amity once finished with Luz's now clean hair grabbed a towel and turned to Luz who waited for Amity to help her out of the tub.

Amity wrapped Luz up in the towel and placed her on the toilet sit "Viney..said she'll come clean you up" Amity spoke low, Luz pulled Amity in and they both hugged each another but Amity made sure not to hurt Luz's back.

* * *

After Viney had cleaned and bandaged the cuts and did some healing spells on the bigger ones to try and close some of them she let Luz and Amity rest in one of the spare rooms.

Amity looked around the room while Luz was lying on the bed watching Amity "Amity..how did you find me?" Luz asked the one question that had been bothering her.

Amity turned to Luz and smiled "the twins helped me find a map of the manor and we found many secret paths and rooms but one stuck out to us" Luz hummed and nodded.

Luz smirked and made a grabbing motion "come cuddle" Amity blushed her ears going down "I..I don't think-" a whimper escaped Luz and that made Amity sigh and walk toward the bed.

Amity crawled on to the bed and lied down beside Luz who wiggled and wrapped her arms around Amity, Amity smiled and let her head rest on Luz's.

Luz closed her eyes and hummed "I missed you.." Luz looked up at Amity who was looking down at Luz.

Amity felt her heart pick up looking into Luz's eyes, Luz was stuck staring into the golden eyes that she loved.

Luz leaned in while Amity leaned down both centimeters away from one another, Luz and Amity both locked lips after a long time.

Amity felt Luz wrap her arms around her neck making the kiss deeper, Luz moaned into the kiss and that just made both their lips tingle.

After awhile the two pulled away huffing for air, "wow.." both said causing them to laugh afterwards, Once they both relaxed they looked at one another just staring.

But suddenly Luz yelped and wrapped her arms around her stomach, Amity sat up and looked worried "Whats wrong, do you need me to get Viney?!" Amity asked but Luz giggled.

"S-Sorry love..the baby just um..kicked" Amity's eyes sparkled and Luz couldn't help but smirk "would you like to feel?" Amity nodded excited.

Luz took Amity's hand and placed it down where the last kick was, Amity and Luz waited when a sudden kick made Amity smile wide and Luz giggle.

"Omg, we..we are parents!" Amity said and looked at Luz who still was smirking and watching Amity act like an excited pup "yup" Luz said.

Amity leaned down and kissed Luz once more while leaving her hand on Luz's stomach, both woman were excited and knew they would be fine if they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning at the manor.

Emira awoke with a yawn and a stretch, she felt her joints pop but it felt so good to know that Amity was now out of the manor and safe from the monsters.

Emira got up and walked downstairs toward the dinning room, she opened the door and nearly gasped when she spotted Edric standing straight and in front of him was Alador and Odalie.

Emira gulped and approached the three "Goodmorning Mother Father, Edric.." Alador looked up at Emira and Em could already see the scowl on his face.

"Where.is.Amity" Alador growled out, Edric looked at Emira who's act hasn't failed her "I believe Amity should be in her quarters?, why Father?" Alador snarled and with a swift motion picked up a chair and threw it against the wall.

Both Twins tensed up seeing their father's anger was bad today, Alador slowly turned back to the twins "I will ask once again where is your sister.." Both twins shook their heads.

A sudden chuckle made both twins look up at Alador in fear, Alador laughed out loud then glared at the twins who now felt the sweat run down there backs.

"You know it's quite funny, I don't believe one of you while the other maybe innocent the other is lying can you tell me how I know that?" Alador asked calmly.

Both twins thought about it but couldn't come with a conclusion, Alador sighed and placed his hands behind his back "Emira, tell me wasn't your sister in your quarters last night for a bit?" Emira nodded slowly.

"Tell me after the accident in the dinning room, did you go to your room right away?" Emira nodded once again but Alador glared at her.

"Then tell me Dear Emira why..oh..why do I not just smell Amity on you but Edric and the humans scent on you" Emira's eyes went wide.

Emira had forgot that Amity had hugged them before she left the manor and Emira could see Edric had taken a morning shower while she hadn't.

Edric looked over at Emira with wide eyes has he came to the same conclusion, Alador hummed "That is what I thought, Edric leave us.." Edric looked at Emira who had fear written on her face.

Emira looked up at Edric and whispered "go.." Edric gulped and reluctantly left the dinning room, Emira heard her father clear his throat.

Emira gulped and looked up at Alador "I..I can expl-" ***SLAP*** Emira closed her eyes holding back tears that threating to break out.

" _ **You will tell me where the human and your pathetic sister is, or so help me"**_ Alador snarled out and approached Emira who stepped backward until her back hit the corner.

"I..I.." Emira thought about Amity and Luz, they were happy and Luz was pregnant, so..Emira came to a conclusion.

Emira slowly looked into Alador's eyes and glared back standing tall she spoke from the heart " _ **Go.Fuck.Yourself!"**_ Odalie gasped in behind Alador who bared his teeth and his glare interestingly grew to a deathly one.

Emira closed her eyes and looked down knowing she was about to get the beating of her life, but she couldn't stop the smile that showed up on her lips.

" _ **ARHHHHHGGG"**_

* * *

Amity's eyes fluttered open and immediately her vision was blocked by dark brown, Amity pulled back a little and looked down.

A smiled pulled at her lips, there beside her lied Luz sleeping peacefully, Amity sighed and buried her face into Luz's neck inhaling her scent.

Amity missed it so much, Luz groaned in her sleep and turned over to bury her face in Amity's chest, Amity leaned down and place kisses on Luz's cheek.

Amity felt a small hit of sorts on her abdomen and looked down to see Luz's stomach was pressed against her own and the little one was kicking up a storm which made Luz's face contort in discomfort.

Amity hummed and reached down and rubbed clockwise, she could feel the kicks dying down and Luz's face once again relaxed, Amity smiled and whispered "You like your mom's touch don't you little one" Amity nearly laughed when one small kick happened after that.

"Oh you feisty little thing" Amity giggled which must have woke up Luz who was watching has Amity talked to her stomach and rubbed clockwise.

"Enjoying some baby time?" Amity yelped and jumped nearly falling off the bed in surprise by Luz's voice, Luz grabbed ahold of Amity to stop her from hitting the floor.

Amity looked so embarrassed she grumbled out "no.." which made Luz laugh which made Amity's heart flutter at the noise.

Amity pulled herself closer to Luz who looked up smiling "the little one was kicking you and you seemed in discomfort so I took control and rubbed in circles which seemed to calm the little one down" Amity explained to Luz who smiled softly.

"Well, I'm not stopping you" Amity looked down at Luz who had blush on her face but seemed to be waiting for Amity to rub.

Amity reached down and started once again in clockwise motions, Amity at first could feel the kicking but once again they seemed to relax after awhile.

Luz hummed "wow..you weren't joking" Amity scoffed "you thought I was lying?!" Luz giggled and shook her head "no it's just hard to believe" Amity hummed and leaned down giving Luz a morning kiss.

Luz leaned in to make the kiss last longer to which Amity did not fight against, but Amity had stopped rubbing and that made the little devil in Luz's stomach start to kick up a storm again.

Luz groaned and pulled away from Amity, Amity looked down and realized she had stopped moving and immediately started to rub again.

Luz breathed out a sigh when the kicking stopped "Little bugger is quite a feisty one" Luz asked with a laughed which Amity nodded to "Are you hungry?" Luz looked at Amity who waited for a response.

A growl from Luz's stomach seemed to answer, which made both girls laugh "okay okay, I'll go see if Viney made breakfast and if not I'll make us all something" Amity said.

Luz watched has Amity got up and walked out of the bedroom, Luz sighed and layed on her side placing a hand on her stomach "Little rascal, couldn't wait to eat uh?"

* * *

Amity walked over to the kitchen and noticed Viney at the table eating toast and eggs "Goodmorning" Amity said has Viney looked up and smiled "Goodmorning kiddo, I left yours and Luz's on the counter" Amity looked confused has Viney giggled "I heard you guys talking" 

Amity made a 'oh' face and grabbed both plates before Viney asked a question "How's Luz?" Amity turned to Viney and smiled "She's feeling better but the little rascal is kicking up a storm" Viney laughed.

"Next time the little one kicks tell Luz I want to feel" Amity nodded and started to walk back to room before stopping "um..is..is it okay if we eat in the room?" Viney giggled and waved Amity off "go" Amity smiled and left Viney alone to eat her food.

But her scroll went off, Viney placed her fork down and pulled out her scroll and noticed it was edric who texted her.

Viney pulled up the text which made her heart speed up it read ( _ **Viney, get over here asp Emira is hurt and needs to leave)**_

Viney stood up and left her food at the table and ran over to the girls room opening the door without knocking "Girls I'll be back" both Luz and Amity nodded

Viney closed their door and ran down the hall and out the front door and put her two fingers into her mouth and blew to make a whistle 

Puddles landed in front of Viney who ran over and jumped on "Come on girl we need to go get Em" Puddles cooed and took off from the ground and went the fastest she could.

Viney prayed to the Titan that Emira was okay and she hoped Edric was okay has well since both the twins are stuck with the abusive blights.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long and well traumatic but enjoy 😉

Viney landed Puddles in front of the manors, and right now all that was going through her head was if the twins were okay?.

Viney ran up to the door and knocked on it twice before Edric threw the door opening and waved Viney to follow him.

Edric and Viney made there way through out the manor carefully so Alador and Odalie don't find out Viney is here.

Edric stopped infront of Emira's room and turned to face Viney who looked worried "Before you see her, please understand she is in a lot of pain.." Viney frown deepened.

"I..I understand Edric..please let me see her" Edric stared at Viney for a few seconds before sighing and opening the door.

Viney walked in after Edric entered the room and she watched as Edric softly approached the lump in the bed "Em..Em it's me Edric..I..I got Viney here" 

Edric layed a hand down on Emira who yelped and jumped, Edric pulled away like fire touched him "Shi- I am so sorry Emira!" Edric quickly apologized with fear and sadness in his voice and on his face.

"I..it's okay" Viney raised a brow at the gruff voice, it sounded different from Emira but it also sounded like they were in pain so Viney slowly approached the bed where Edric turned to her and backed off so she could approach Em.

To say Viney nearly lost her lunch and had to hold back her gasp at the sight was an understatement, Edric placed a hand on Viney's shoulder making Viney turn to the twin who held tears back.

"What did they do to her.." Viney asked with desperation and fear but Edric shook his head "I..I don't know..I..I am so sorry" Edric shook has tears fell down his cheeks.

Viney turned back to Emira she felt her chest tighten, Emira's face was so badly beaten you could barely recognize her, her eyes were burned closed and blood dripping from the side of her head.

Viney knelt down by Emira and grabbed her hand that made Emira jump "it's okay..it's just me babe" Viney could see Emira relaxe after hearing her voice.

"H-How's..Am..Amity?.." Viney watched has Emira tried to get the sentence out and how she was only worried about Amity in the moment.

Viney felt her tears fall down her cheek "Luz and Amity..they are doing great love..but you at the moment need help.." Viney noticed a frown on Emira's face.

"I...I am..sorry Viney.." Emira's voice was in a whisper and was shaky Viney tightened her grip on Ems hands "Em..this isn't your fault..it's.. it's those bastard's!" 

Emira giggled slightly but it quickly died out due to her pain, Viney sighed and turned to Edric "I am going to heal her the best I can but..her vision may be effected if the fire hit her eyes and not just the lids.." 

Edric gulped and nodded, Viney turned back to Emira "Em..you may feel a slight sting to your wounds, I'm going to try a spell to heal it has much has I can" Emira took a deep breath and nodded a little.

Viney raised her hand that wasn't holding Emira's and drew the spell circle in the air, Emira whimpered and tightened her hold on Viney who squeezed back.

Edric squeezed his eyes shut and looked away while Viney's spell worked to heal the pain and the cut on the side of Emiras head.

Once the spell was done, Viney noticed it wasn't fully healed "Shit.." she whispered and turned to Edric "Ed I need you to grab any to all medical supplies you have" Edric nodded and ran off to Emira's private bathroom.

"Viney.." Viney turned back to Emira who had whispered out "yes?" "I..I can't go with you.." Viney was shocked "Em what do you mean!?, you can't stay here with these..these monsters!" 

Emira squeezed Viney's hand "I..I know but if they find Luz or Amity.." Viney snarled "Emira for once let us help you stop worrying for others and worry for yourself!" Emira was shocked that Viney shouted out at her.

Edric came back and placed a hand on Viney's shoulder and smiled down at the girl "Viney..that's our jobs has older siblings..mittens is all we have" Viney growled and looked at Edric "You both are leaving this manor with me..or..or I will do something about it" 

Edric frowned and handed the medical case to Viney who got to work on placing bandages and lotion on Emira's face, "Viney..we..we can't.. " Edric whispered and hugged himself.

Viney stopped wrapping for a second but after a minute she finished bandaging Emira and slammed the case closed causing the twins to jump.

Viney stood and squeezed Emira's hand before letting go "Viney?.." Emira whispered "I'll be back" Viney snarled and stomped towards the door before Edric grabbed her in a hug.

"Whatever you're about to do..don't.." Edric whispered in Viney's ear but the girl pushed Edric off and threw the door open.

"Edric follow her please!" Emira cried out to her twin who ran off after Viney "On it!".

Viney stomped down the stairs, Maids stood off to the side, Viney grabbed one who yelped "Where is Alador.." she asked with venom dripping out of her voice.

The maid was shaking in fear "L-Last I saw he took one of the maids to his studio" Viney let go of the maid who quickly ran off, Viney stomped toward the studio door.

Edric jumped in front of Viney "Vine please..think about what your doing.." Viney narrowed her eyes and looked Edric in the eyes "I am.." 

Edric moved out of the way and Viney's foot kicked the studio door in.

That's where they found Alador and one of the maids, alador was panting and the maid was bent over his desk her underwear down around her ankles has Alador pounded her from behind.

Alador looked at his door not stopping his hips "W-What do you..arhgg..Want" he groaned while pressing onto the maids back who whimpered while being used for his pleasure.

Viney snarled and stormed into the room and stomped up to Alador " _ **you.hurt.my.mate Fucker!"**_ Alador opened his eyes but was quickly to shut them again when a fist hit his face making him fall to the floor.

The maid he was fucking looked scared, Edric looked at the maid and whispered "go" the woman quickly pulled up her underwear and ran out of the studio.

Edric turned back to see his father off the floor and holding his jaw "You little bitch.." he snarled while Viney glared at him "You have some nerve to hit me, tell me what is your name?" Alador asked in such a tone like he didn't just get knocked in the jaw.

" _ **Viney Emira blights Mate you FUCKER!"**_ Edric gasped has Viney ran at his father who smirked and this time was ready for her, Alador grabbed her fist she tried to hit him with and wrapped her into a head lock.

"Tell me dear...why are you trying to fight me?" Alador whispered which made Viney growl and try to pull the man's arm off her throat "You..You hurt Emira, Amity and Luz you sick fuc-rhg" Viney gasped out when Alador tighten his hold.

" _ **where..is the human"**_ Alador snarled, Viney was starting to see black and her face was turning blue when " _ **AHHHHHH"**_ "AGHH" 

Viney was dropped and she gasped for air while tears fell, she quickly wiped the tears away and turned back to Alador who was fighting..Edric!?

Viney's eyes widen has she was forced to catch her breath breath watch Edric get thrown into a wall by Alador.

"You..fucking brat" Alador snarled at Edric who's glare never moved from his face "You were always a disappointment, you and that twin of yours" Alador pulled Edric off the wall then slammed his back into it again. 

Edric groaned has the pain shot through his back, Alador smirked "You want to lay a hand on your father fine, let's fix that _**shall we?!" "AHHHHHH"**_ Viney gasped has Alador grabbed Edrics left arm and twisted it until a snap was heard and Edric screamed out.

But Alador didn't stop there...

Alador started to pull, And Viney watched has Alador ripped off Edrics left arm and blood poured out.

Edric was thrown toward Viney, "Take the mutts and leave" Alador snarled, Viney rushed over to Ed and used his shirt to wrap his pulled off arm to stop the bleeding.

Viney glared at the man who simply watched "I will gladly take them both" Viney said and picked Edric up who was in and out.

Viney pulled Edric outside to Puddles who layed down so she could toss Edric up, Viney went back inside and upstairs to Emira's room.

Viney seen Emira using the walls to make her way to her bedroom door "Viney?!" Emira shouted trying to find the girl, Viney ran over and grabbed the girl into a hug.

"Em we're leaving" Viney said and grabbed Emira's hand leading her down the stairs and out of the manor "Where's..where is Edric?" Emira asked "His on Puddles, ready 1 2 3" Viney lifted Emira up onto Puddles. 

Viney got on Puddles and leaned down "Get us out of here Puddles" a cooe in response was all she needed to know they were leaving, Viney felt Emira lean into her side while Viney held Edric who passed out.

Viney turned her head to catch a glimpse of Alador and Odalie standing outside watching had she flew away with the twins, she glared back one last time knowing this wouldn't be the last they saw of them.

* * *

Amity giggled has Luz struggled into her neck "L-Luz that t-tickles" Amity could feel Luz smirk against her neck before Luz pulled back and immediately Amity flushed red.

"Mm does it, What are you going to do about it Amity~" Luz leaned down an inch away from Amity's face who's mouth was opening and closing trying to form a sentence.

Luz leaned the rest of the way in and placed a soft kiss on Amity's lips who's eyes fluttered close has she wrapped her arms around Luz.

Amity felt a kick from Luz's abdomen and couldn't hold her laugh, "Geez, does that little rascal ever sleep?!" Luz laughed out too "Not really" 

They both were laughing and smiling when they heard the door open and close "Oh, looks likes Viney is back" Luz said has she got off of Amity lap.

Amity sat up with a groan, Luz waited until Amity was up off the bed "Lets go see why she ran off in a hurry" Amity nodded and took Luz's hand.

They both walked to the door hand in hand when Luz opened it her smile dropped, Amity looked around and her eyes widen she raced passed Luz and into the living room.

Amity helped Viney who passed Edric to Amity while Viney held Emira "W-What happened!?" Amity asked has she noticed the bandages on Emira's face and Edric missing his entire fucking arm.

Viney groaned and let Emira sit down on the couch while Amity placed Edric laying on his side on the same couch, "Your parents are assholes" Viney stated before rushing off to get bandages for Edrics arms.

Luz walked up to Amity who looked to a near break down, "Amity?..Luz?.." both girls turned to Emira who reached out trying to find them.

Amity and Luz grabbed her out stretched arms and held her hands "yes sis?" Amity asked, Emira smiled "Good..to hear you" Luz slowly lowered Emira's hand, Amity watched has Luz placed Emira's hand on her stomach.

Emira felt a kick right where her hand was resting "looks like the little one missed their aunt" Luz said with a smile.

Emira gasped and slowly looked where her hand should be, Amity smiled watching has her sister smiled slightly when the kicks continued.

A groan caught Amity's attention, she turned toward Edric who was coming to, Amity let go of Emira has she was busy with Luz's stomach.

Amity walked over and knelt down has Edrics eyes fluttered opened, it was blurry at first sight but when his eyes locked on Amity his smile was there "Mittens" 

Amity smiled and nodded, Edric went to sit up but Amity rushed to push him back down "Stay down please.." Edric nodded but he grabbed Amity's hand with his good arm.

Amity squeezed his hand and leaned her head on it "what..the fuck happened.." Amity whispered out with pain in her voice.

Edric sighed and his hand cupped Amity's cheek making her look at him "You know..Alador.." he said which made Amity feel anger fill her chest.

Amity snarled but Edric made his tumb rub her cheek, Amity looked at Edric who had a serious face "We did this..not you or Luz..understand" Amity pointed but nodded.

"Edric, you've got to try this!" Edric and Amity turned to see Emira leaned her cheek and ear on Luz's stomach who seemed fine by it.

Amity and Edric laughed at Emira's shenanigans, Viney returned and cleaned and bandaged up Edric, Luz moved over to Edric who caused Emira to pout.

Amity snickered when Edrics eyes had stars in them when he felt the kicks, he smirked "I'm an uncle" Luz and Amity smiled "you sure are Ed" 

The household all had dinner and talked before Emira and Viney went to bed while Edric slept on the couch and Amity and Luz made there way to their room.

Amity groaned when she sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands "You okay Ami?" Amity looked up at Luz "No..both of them are scared for life because of me.." Luz frowned and wrapped her arms around Amity who started to cry.

Amity cuddled into Luz who held her that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof my heart hurts to write this one be prepared 💔

**~4 Months Later~**

Amity sighed has she studied the book infront of her on the desk, the bedroom door opens "Hey sweetheart breakfast is ready, uh what are you reading?"

Amity turns in her chair to face her 8 month long pregnant wife, "Same thing as last time Luz" Luz sighed and walked up to Amity grabbing the book and reading the first page.

"Still trying uh?" Luz frowned down sadly at Amity who had bags under her eyes from the nightless sleeps due to two facts.

One being Luz kicking in her sleep and making Amity fall out of their bed and Amity just normally goes and has a cup of coffee.

Two being her reading dozens of books trying to find a spell to help Emira with her eyes, that have lost sight due to the fire.

Amity sighs and stands from her chair "Yes.." Luz frowns and sets the book back down and wrapped her arms around Amitys waist.

"Amity..you don't still think it's your fault do you?" Luz asked which made Amity tense up and turn her head away from Luz, Amity has and still does blame herself for Emira losing her vision and her brother losing his arm.

Amity whimpers has tears prick her eyes, Luz snuggles into Amity's neck and whispers into her wife's ear "Its not your fault Amity, you didn't do nothing" Amity looked down at Luz "T-That's..why i-its my fault.." 

Luz tightens her hold "no..your parents were..we're messed up" Luz looks Amity in the eyes "Just remember the twins and you are finally free from those monsters" Luz reaches up and cups Amity's cheek who leans into it.

Amity takes a deep breath and nods "y-your right.." Luz smiles "and besides mi amor you get to raise our little rascal soon" Amity smiles and places a hand on the large bump on Luz's abdomen.

Amity leans down and softly kisses Luz who kisses back, once the two pull away Luz grins with her teeth showing which always makes Amity's heart flutter "Okay miss Noceda time for Breakfast" Luz says has she grabs Amity's hand and ran out of the bedroom.

They make their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Viney,Edric and Emira sit. Amity smiles "Goodmorning Amity" Viney says which made Emira perk up "Heya Mittens" Emira says with a large smile.

Amity frowns slightly at the bandages wrapped around her sisters eyes, Edric turns and smiles waving his numb when he catches what he did he switched to his good hand and waved.

"Goodmorning everyone" Amity says has she sits beside Luz who still held Amity's hand, Viney smiled "How you holding up kiddo?" Amity sighs "Okay, just tired since my lovely wife keeps kicking me out of our bed" Luz flushes beet red and turned and glared at Amity.

Viney and the twins laugh at the couple "Well you could always nap" Luz whispered angrily making Amity smirk "Oh my, Luz those hormones are sure up this morning" Luz growls and glares at Amity who now was kinda regretting making fun of Luz.

"Okay okay you two that's enough" Emira spoke pointing at the coffee machine, Amity reaches put and pulls her arm to make it that she's pointing at them.

Emira flushes red in embarrassment and clears her throat "Y-yeah that's...enough you two" she lowers her arm and goes back to eating, Viney helps her find her fork and where her plate is.

Edric frowns watching his sister stab the plate missing the eggs entirely, Amity looks down and starts to eat while she can feel Luz's hormones are still high she remains silent has she doesn't want the girl to get mad.

Once breakfast was over Viney had asked Amity and Edric to go to the market to buy some groceries since they were running low, Amity nodded and grabbed the list.

Amity turned to Luz who was still pouting from breakfast, Amity bent down and placed a kiss on the girls cheek "Oh..Oh so now I'm not good enough to kiss on the lips either" Luz said glaring at Amity who in return had wide eyes and looked scared.

Viney pushed Amity slowly away from the pregnant woman "just let Luz breath those hormones are really not helping any of us" Viney whispered to Amity who nodded.

"Anyway have fun at the market and be safe" Viney told both Edric and Amity who both nodded and left through the front door.

Amity hummed looking up at the sky feeling the warm sun on her skin, Edric smiles "Feels nice to be free" Amity opens her eyes and smiles at edric "It sure does"

* * *

Luz walks back into the bedroom planning to rest abit since she felt tired, but before she got to the bed her eyes moved over to the book Amity was searching into.

Luz walked up to the desk and sitting down in the chair, she reached out and picked up the book reading the front ( _Cures and healing spells 101)_

Luz hums while she opens the first page and decided to read the pages herself to see if she can help Amity and her sister in law.

Luz read and read until the little one kicked her stomach making her laugh a little and holding the book in one hand while rubbing her stomach with the other.

"You miss your mommy already?" Luz asked her stomach which made her recieve another kick, Luz turns back to the book and continued to read when she got to an interesting page.

"Uh.." Luz leans in and read the article about how to heal burns, but what catches her attention is bad burns that makes her pay closer attention.

"How did..Amity miss this?" Luz mumbles has she read it over again, Luz noted the drawing beside the article that seems to be glyph related but it is quite damaged.

Luz hummed and grabbed a paper and pencil and place it on top of the image and Luz realized she couldn't see it through the page "shit.." Luz looked around until her eyes landed on Amity's scroll.

Luz grabbed it and turned on the flash light and placed it under both pages, Luz prayed this works and when she turned back to the blank paper she let out a sigh of relief when she seen that the glyph was there just faded.

Luz traced the image a few time and got up from the desk making her way to the door, she went back to the kitchen where she found Viney feeding a flushed Emira.

"Viney!, you won't believe what I found" Luz shouted while approaching them Viney set down the fork and turned to Luz "I think I found a glyph that could help Emira" Luz held up the pieces of paper with the glyph on them.

Viney hummed and looked at Emira then back to Luz, "Let's give them a try" Luz smiled and approached emira and Viney.

Viney stood and went behind Emira "Em, I'm taking off your bandages" Emira nodded, Viney untied the back of the bandages and started to unroll the bandaged from around her eyes.

Luz sat in the chair Viney was sat in, once the bandages were gone Luz could see the damage was still pretty back and how painful it looks.

Luz gulped hoping this works "Okay, Em I..I'm going to place the glyphs are you ready" Emira nodded, Luz reached toward Emira and carefully placed the paper but that did not stop Emira from flinching at the touch.

Luz pulled her hand away "s-sorry" Luz took a deep breath and reached out once again "o-okay I'm about to activate the glyph you ready?" Emira smirked "always" Luz smiled and put on a determined face "okay let's do this" 

Luz reached up and pressed every glyph making them shine and glow, Luz closed her eyes but once she reopened them she noticed some of the scars were gone.

"Emira they are done, are..are you able to open your eyes?" Luz asked has Viney walked around from behind the chair and watched.

Emira grunted and tried to open her eyes, when they opened she closed them immediately due to the light, Emira blinked a few times.

Emira finally got used to the lights and looked around, her vision wasn't 100% but she could sorta see which was better then nothing she turned to Luz and Viney who stared in fear of thinking it didn't work.

Emira smiled "I..I can see..well kinda its blurry" Luz smiled and Viney rushed up and gave Emira a hug "oh thank the titan" Viney whispered and snuggled into Emira who hummed and snuggled back.

Luz watched the two hug it out and felt her mind dift off to Amity, Luz couldn't help the blush that showed up Amity was always caring and would always take care of Luz.

* * *

Amity turned to a huffing Edric who tried to carry most of the groceries, he even tried to carry some on his numb which was funny to Amity since the bags just kept falling off.

Amity groaned "Edeic just let me carry those bags" Edric groaned "Nope, I..I got this" Amity watched as the bags went up and then fell again.

Edric snarled and kicked the dirt in aggravation "Stupid fucking bags" Amity laughed and walked up next to Ed and took the bags "Don't worry about it Ed, I got it" 

Edric pouted "But..but I.." Amity shook her head "Come on let's get back home to the four" Edric raised a brow "Don't you mean three" he raised 3 fingers to prove his point.

Amity turned back to him "nope, Viney Luz and Emira has well has little rascal" Edric gasped "Oh shit yeah my bad!" Amity giggled and shaking her head she turned back around and started to walk back toward Viney's place.

"So..mittens are you excited to be a parent, you know since none of us are parents yet you and Luz will be the first" Amity smiled and looked at the path below her feet.

"Yeah to be honest I feel really excited, I know Luz and I are both going to be great parents" Edric smiled at his sister when something caught his attention.

Amity noticed Edric stop and stare at a stand "Ed what are you-" Amity stopped when she noticed Jerbo fixing up a stand with many different flowers.

Amity smirked and walked back to Edric and grabbed the bags from him "go ahead and talk with him I'll make my way home" Edric turned to Amity "Are..Are you sure Mittens?" Amity smiled "Yes go!" Amity pushed Edric toward Jerbo and started to walk down the path leaving Ed with Jerbo.

Amity hummed while she walked in peace, she closed her eyes she imagined Luz holding a small child with a big smile while Amity wrapped both Luz and the child into a hug, all of them were smiling and laughing.

A sudden hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist made her eyes shoot open and her scream into the hand, she was pulled into an alleyway and placed up against the wall by a spell.

Amity's breathing picked up and fear gripped at her chest when she saw two people with their faces covered, Amity tried to fight against the hold but the spell didn't weaken.

Amity watched has the two people went through the groceries and dumped them all over the floor, Amity growled "Fuck sakes if you want the groceries just take them" the two people look at Amity but don't say anything.

Amity watched the taller of the pair pull a blade out, her eyes went wide "W-Wait..Please don't..I..I have a wife and child waiting for me take anything but don't hurt me!" Amity pleaded.

"That's why you need to go, deals a deal" Amity's eyes went wide has the blade was placed to her chest.

Amity had tears running down her face "P-please..Don't I..I WI-UGHHH" the taller person slammed the balde into Amity's chest making Amity freeze up and her eyes widen.

Amity could taste copper in her mouth but she was to busy with the pain in her chest, she slowly looked down at the blade in her chest.

The two people nodded to each another and proceeded to leave the alleyway leaving Amity to fall off the wall and onto the floor.

Amity gasped for air she placed a shaky hand on the blades handle that was still deep in her chest, Amity groaned but when she tried to pull her whole soul was in pain.

She stopped and lowered her shaky hand to the floor and rolled over to lie on her back and stare off into the sky, her breathing was becoming shallow.

Amity tried to stay awake knowing full well if she falls asleep now she may never wake up, Amity squeezed her fist trying to feel but she felt numb.

Amity tried to get up but she was so tired and just couldn't, she wishes she could call out to Edric but knew he wouldn't hear her, Amity wishes she was with Luz still.

Amity remembers Luz is still angry at her, Amity felt the tears fall down her face Amity couldn't die here not with leaving Luz and Her on bad terms and Luz with their child on the way.

Amity groaned again her whole body shaking when she got into a sitting position, Amity coughed and noticed blood fly out of her mouth, Amity wiped her chin and grabbed onto the wall and shakily pushed herself up onto her feet.

Amity huffed and began to walk out of the alleyway, she knew she wasn't too far from where Edric was so she just hoped he was still there with Jerbo.

Amity's vision was getting really blurry her body was shaking worse and her head felt dizzy, when Amity spotted dark green hair beside brown her plan was to shout but she found no voice.

Amity groaned and weakly made her way toward the two.

* * *

Edric laughed nervously toward Jerbo who was smiling and leaning on the stands counter.

"Edric why are you so nervous?" Jerbo asked Edric gulped and rubbed the back of his neck "Well..I..I was hoping you'd want to-" Edric was talking when he turned and seen someone off in the distance that looked like Amity.

Edric narrowed his eyes and Jerbo looked where he was and did the same, "Hey..Ed isn't that your sister, thought you said she was heading back to Viney's?" Jerbo asked.

Edric looked back to Jerbo "S-She was..uh" Edric started making his way toward the person when they fell and layed on the ground, Edeic ran over and when he noticed it was Amity his heart spiked "AMITY!?" Edric ran fast and knelt down.

He turned Amity over and noticed the blade sticking out of her chest, his blood ran cold Edric looked down and placed Amity onto his lap using his right arm to lift her up.

Amity groaned in pain "I've..I've g-got you.." Edric spoke but his voice was wavering, Amity opened her eyes a bit "E-Ed.." 

Edric looked down "W-What is it mittens..?" He noticed she had tears pricking in her eyes, her dull eyes "T-T-Tell..Luz..I..I'm sorry..a-and..I..I l-love..h-her.."

Edrics eyes went wide "No No No you..You aren't dying you..you can't Luz needs you Amity..I..I need you sis..please!" Edric cupped Amity's cheek noticing how cold she was.

Amity's eyes went closed and she lied there breathing slowly "C-Come on mittens..please..d-don't..HELP..HELP ANYONE!" Edric shouted but no one came to help.

"Amity.. Amity come on we can get you help" Edric spoke but no response was received "Amity?..M-Mittens?.." Edric shook Amity who didn't respond and that's when Edric realized Amity's chest no longer rose and fell, her chest sat still "AMITY!!" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one sorry also my Grammer isn't the greatest but I try my best

Viney looked at the time and hummed she knew they had alot of groceries but it shouldn't take Amity and Edric this long to get them.

Luz was talking with Emira and well Emira wouldn't stop rubbing Luz's stomach, Viney frowned knowing that something wasn't right.

"Hey guys I'm going to give Amity a call okay?" Viney was about to call her "Wait call Ed Amity left her scroll home" Viney nodded and changed over to Edrics contact and clicked call.

_***Ring...Ring....Ring..*** _

_"Hello?"_ Viney frowned it sounded like Ed had been crying, "Edric?, it's Viney where are you?" Viney listened to him shuffle around on the other end.

"I..I am so..sorry" Edric started to cry leaving Viney concerned "Edric what's going on why are you crying?!" Luz and Emira now we're listening in.

"Its..it's Amity..she..she.." Viney frowned and looked behind her at Luz who looked very concerned "Viney what's wrong?" Luz asked but Viney shrugged.

"Amity..got hurt bad..and..and she may not make it..we're at the healers.." Viney dropped her scroll to the floor and was shaking.

Luz rushed forward and held Viney's hands "Viney what's wrong, what happened?!" Viney looked at Luz with tears in her eyes "A-Amity.." Luz now was really concerned.

Luz bent down and picked up the scroll "Ed, it's Luz what's wrong with Amity?!" Luz could hear Edric crying on the other end.

"H-Hey Luz it's Jerbo..Amity um..I don't know how to tell you but..she got stabbed..in the chest" Luz felt her world crash around her.

"no...no..nononono" Luz covered her mouth while tears fell, Jerbo sniffled on the other end "I'm so sorry Luz.." Luz hung up the call and sat down on the couch hold her head.

Luz stared down at the floor letting the tears fall, she jumped when she felt someone touch her but when she noticed it was Em she let her walls down and sobbed into Emira's shoulder.

Viney looked at the two has Emira held Luz close "L-Luz..would you like to head to the healers.." Emira looked up at Viney and noticed the woman in question looked nearly broken has well.

Luz mumbled into Emira's shoulder "Uh what was that?" Viney asked in which Emira replied "She said yes please" Viney nodded and within seconds she got puddles ready and the four took off to the healers.

* * *

Edric sat by Amity's bed has she had many things attached to her, one showing her heart rate another giving her medication.

The doctors have already removed the knife and stitched any damage that was done and they stated that they did what they could.

Edric held his baby sisters hand while she breathed shallow and was unconscious, Jerbo had given both of them the ride to the healers and demanded that he stayed with Edric for support.

"Ed.." Edric slowly turned to Jerbo who held a frown and tears on his cheeks "Who..Who would have done this.." Edric gulped and looked down at his more than normal pale sister.

He felt anger and fear grab at his heart "M-My..P-Parents.." Edric whispered but Jerbo was able to catch it, Jerbo let out a growl in frustration.

Edric cupped his little sister's cheek "A-Amity..c-can you hear me..p-please..fight.." Edric got no response from the girl.

_***knock..knock*** _

Jerbo opened the door and seen a medium built woman in blue scrubs and she had her hair in a bun her face was round and she had red glasses.

"Hello, is this ms.Amity's room?" The nurse asked looking down at her chart "Y-Yes" Jerbo answered, the nurse nodded and entered the room.

She turned to where Edric was leaning his head on the bed and holding Amity's hand, She frowned at the sight.

She walked up to Edric and held out a hand "Hello, you must be Edric Blight is..is this your younger sister?" Edric slowly raised his head from the bed and looked at the woman.

Edric raised a shaky hand and shook her hand "Y-Yes.." the woman smiled sadly and looked at Amity "well I am here to tell you that I will be Amity's nurse through out this healing time" 

Edric was about to answer when the rooms door opened and there stood Viney, Emira and Luz.

Luz stopped dead in her track's staring at Amity but the nurse also caught her attention, her eyes widen and her heart stopped "..M..Mami?" 

The Nurse in question turned and when she saw Luz her eyes went wide and her smile turned into a frown "L-Luz.." Edric gasped noticing that the nurse in question looked exactly like Luz.

"M-Mami!" Luz ran over and hugged the nurse, who hugged Luz back with no hesitation "Mija..Y-Your here.." Luz nodded into the nurses shoulder.

Once they released one another Luz turned to Amity who looked horrible, Luz rushed over and took Amity's other hand and squeezed it "A-Amity..c-can you..hear me mi amor?" 

Emira walked up to the nurse and tapped her shoulder "Who are you?" Emira asked in which made the nurse smile "I am Luz's mother, Camila Noceda" Emira looked down at her sister and squinted so she could see.

Camila noticed and planned to get her checked out by a doctor or healer, but right now her patient needed her "Okay so Edric explain the events that led up to this." 

So after a long explanation and to say Camila was confused on how this girl could have only been gone for not even a few minutes from her brother and ending up stabbed was confusing.

Camila turned to Luz who looked to be healthy but knowing that her daughter was carrying a child made her worried "Mija have you had a check up with a doctor at all about the baby?" Luz shook her head.

Camila sighed and turned to one of her partners in the healing station and asked for a second bed so Luz could be checked out and to make sure no complications are happening.

Camila looked at Amity's stitches that seemed good and clean but what was her most concern was that when Amity was stabbed her bile sack was stabbed and her magic storing was emptied.

Amity may never cast magic again but they needed to check that once Amity woke up which wouldn't happen for awhile.

Luz was placed into a bed next to Amity and so Camila went from checking Amity to her daughter, and Camila listened to the heart beat which sounded great.

The image of the baby on the monitor looked to be developing great, Luz smiled at the first glance of the child inside her.

Luz stayed with Amity for the night while Em and Ed went home with Viney while Camila called Eda to tell her she found Luz and that they were going to be grandma's in which Eda sounded like she fainted on the other line of the call.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Edalyn Clawthorn...you may also call her the owl lady..but..only one person..gets to call her Mom.._ **

* * *

Eda woke up the next morning to Camila's alarm for work, Camila grumbled and snuggled into Eda causing her to snort.

"Sweetheart..sweetie..time to get up" Eda shook Camila until she got a reply "5 more minutes.." Eda hummed and leaned down to peck Camila's cheek.

"Okay but don't whine to me when I fly Owlbert to meet up with Luz at your work place alone" Eda stood up from their bed and threw on her red dress.

Camila looked up at Eda and glared at her knowing full well Eda was playing her, Eda in response snorted and bent down to whisper in Camila's ear.

" _Or~~ I can make you dizzy so you can't go into work today...in other ways.."_ Camila shivered had Eda's lust full tone and pushed her Alpha away from her ear "No..I gotta get up for work mi amor" 

Eda sighed and snapped her fingers "Darn, Nearly had you to" Camila could see the woman's smirk, Camila rolled her eyes and started to change.

Camila took off her pajama shirt and immediately she could feel Eda's eyes on her back, Camila turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Eda's saddened face.

"Amor lo que està mal?" (" ** _Love what's wrong?")_** Camila asked which seemed to make Eda frown deeper.

"I failed both you and our daughter, not only did I fail to protect Luz but, you have scars from the day she was taken from us" Eda looked away rubbing her arm.

Camila in question threw on her scrub top and stood up from their bed walking over to Eda, Camila from the day the Blights had taken Luz from them had left Eda without her magic and with Camila having scars over her body from the whip they used on her.

Camila reached up and cupped Eda's face making the woman look down into Camila's hazel eyes "Eda you have taken care of Luz since she was young, since her so called 'father' walked out on us and left us pack less" 

Eda seen sincerity in Camila's eyes while the woman continued "And I know Luz means alot to you and you to her in return, but right now she needs both of us, with her Alpha in the hospital and her being 8 months pregnant she needs her mother's more than ever" 

Camila noticed a spark light up in Eda's golden eyes, Eda wrapped her arms around Camila's waist and leaned down till their forheads touched "I love you Camila" Eda pecked Camila on her lips.

"I love you too, Eda. Now let me finish getting dressed" Camila patted Eda on her chest and turned to go and grab pants " _Well I can help undress you"_ Eda winked and Camila's response was a slipper to the head which made Eda yelp in surprise and in pain.

* * *

Later after the two woman had breakfast they both got onto Owlbert and flew towards the healers to see Luz and to help Amity in anyway Camila knew how.

Eda landed infront and helped Camila off her staff "thank you Amor" Camila smiled and took Eda's hand "My pleasure" Eda helped her to the dirt floor.

Eda grabbed Owlbert and followed Camila into the healers main entrance where another witch sat at the front desk "Oh, Goodmorning Ms.Noceda and Ms.Clawthorn" the Witch said which got a wave from both woman.

"Okay Amor I have work I need to handle with Amity and other patients, do you think you can keep Luz busy" Camila asked while they approached Amity's room.

Eda hummed and tapped her chin "Well it's been months since I last saw my owlet so, I believe we have much to talk about" Camila rolled her eyes but had a smile on nonetheless.

Camila opened Amity's door, the scene she noticed melted her heart, Eda peeked inside the room and smiled.

There beside Amity's bed was a sleeping Luz who was holding Amity's hand while she snored, Amity remained the way she was yesterday unconscious.

Eda and Camila approached their daughter and Camila shook her softly to wake her up which didn't end up how she wished.

Luz jumped awake nearly hitting Eda in the jaw and made Camila jump back in surprise, Luz was breathing heavy now and had her eyes wide and searching the room.

Once Luz noticed it was just her mom's she calmed down "S-Sorry.." Luz said while still trying to catch her breath.

Camila smiled and knelt back down beside Luz "It's alright mija you have been through alot" Luz nodded letting out a deep sigh while rubbing her eyes.

"Well Kiddo how about you and me get out of this hospital just for a bit and talk for awhile?" Luz looked up to Eda her legally step-mom but to Luz Eda was her Mom all the way.

Luz smiled but turned back to Amity "I..I don't know I really wanna stay with Amity.." Camila grabbed her daughter's other hand squeezing it softly "Mija, you've been here since yesterday let Eda take you for a treat" 

Luz looked back to Eda who had a smile on her face but also a look of pity, Luz sighed and nodded "o-ok" Luz squeezed Amity's hand once more before letting go and standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

Luz bent down and placed a kiss oh Amity's cheek and whispered "I'll be back soon..please..hold on.." Luz stood up straight and went over to Eda who pulled Luz into a hug.

Luz was caught off by the hug since Eda wasn't normally the touchy type but Luz wrapped her arms around Eda and let some held back tears fall.

"Alright, enough of the depressing stuff, let's go have fun" Luz wiped her tears away and nodded to Eda, Both Luz and Eda left the room.

Camila turned to Amity who remained in the bed still no sign of waking up, Camila approached the bed and layed a hand down on Amity's forhead.

Camila closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I..I will help you..you helped my mija.." Camila reopened her eyes with a new determination in her veins, she quickly took off to research on how to help Amity further.

* * *

Eda hummed a tune while she flew Owlbert with Luz leaning against her holding around her waist, Eda looked over her shoulder to now just notice the bags under Luz's eyes.

"How you holding up kiddo?" Luz looked up to see Eda watching her over her shoulder "I..I..I could be better" Eda frowned knowing that the past month hasn't been easy to Luz.

"Owlbert you know where to take us right?" Eda recieved a hoot in response, turning around on the staff she came to face Luz.

Eda wrapped her arms around Luz who tensed up but eventually wrapped her arms around Eda and let her walls down while the tears fell.

"Don't worry my Owlet, I've got you no one will hurt you ever again" Eda tightened her hold knowing Luz needed it.

Luz pulled away a little "I..I..w-was..s-so..scared.." Luz spoke in between sobbing "T-They..I..I was f-forced..to..to..m-mate..a-and.." Eda shushed the girl and rubbed her back.

Luz gripped Eda's shirt while shaking and letting the tears out, Eda hummed and rocked them both trying to calm her little Owlet.

"Hoot!" Eda turned her head to notice they had made it to the market "Ah here we are" Eda said let Luz look where they were going.

Eda helped the girl down from the staff and made sure not to hurt Luz due to her pregnant bump, Eda waved Luz to follow her.

Luz looked around while they walked, Eda stopped in front of a little job which made Luz look up and gasp, she smiled looking to Eda to the store.

Eda snorted "Come on kiddo let's head in" Eda held the door open while they walked in, Luz's eyes sparkled up at the stores inside, it held lots of items for children and babies.

"Eda, why are we?" Luz asked which made Eda smirk "Well little owl needs stuff too before they come into the Boiling Isles ain't I right?" Luz ran and gave Eda another hug.

"You're the best" Luz whispered "and the strongest Don't you forget it" Luz giggled and shook her head "Now, go and look around and pick somethings out for the little demon" Luz nodded and ran off to look around.

Eda sighed and watched has her baby is growing to be a woman faster than she'd like it to, but Eda remembers when she was last in this store with Camila, the memories bring a smile to her face.

* * *

_Edalyn Clawthorn was packing up her human collection after a hard day of scamming, King sleeping in her hair._

_Eda snapped her fingers making her stand and stuff disappear and teleport back to the owl house while she walked through the road._

_The day was coming to a close the sun just below the horizon when she heard crying and screaming of people up ahead._

_She looked up ahead and noticed a store clerk yelling at a person in a cloak who was sitting on the dirt path, holding something close to their chest._

_"Get outta here you good for nothing thief!" The store clerk shouted "P-Please..I..I am sorry I just needed-" the store clerk cut the cloaked persons pleading off "Leave before I call the authorities to take you and that rat with you!"_

_The cloaked person stood from the dirt and ran to a nearby alleyway, Eda could hear the person was crying which made her stop walking._

_King poked his head out "Nyeh?, why are we stopping?" Eda looked to the alley the cloaked person ran in, she turned and began to make her way there._

_"Eda? Where are we going?" King asked again Eda responded by shushing him, King huffed and went back into her hair, Eda crept around the alley._

_She peeked around a corner where she spotted the cloaked figure sitting and rocking something in their arms "shh Mija, I..I tried..we..we'll find something" Eda could tell it was a woman's voice._

_She moved her foot to peek further out which made her hit a potion bottle making it clatter on the ground, she grimaced while the woman in the cloak stood and turned to see the bottom rolling on the ground._

_"W-Who's there?!" Eda groaned knowing she was caught, she walked out of her hiding spot and raised her hands in the air "I mean no harm" Eda spoke to the woman in front of her._

_"S-State your business.." Eda could tell the woman was scared and alone but she could smell that she was marked by an Alpha but no one was around which made her raise a brow._

_"Where's your mate, you know the alpha that claimed you?" Eda asked but this caused the woman to growl at her "I asked a question" the cloaked woman looked to be defensive._

_That's when a small shrill cry interrupted the woman's argument, Eda looked in the woman's arms she spotted the purple blanket and a bit of tan skin sticking out._

_The cloaked woman pulled the blanket closer "S-Stay back" Eda hadn't realized that she in fact was approaching the woman, Eda looked at the woman and kept approaching._

_The cloaked figure in question backed away until her back hit the wall "p-please..d-dont hurt us.." Eda frowned at that and stopped "I'm not going to hurt you"_

_"What's your name?" Eda asked letting a small smile pass over her face the cloaked woman pulled her hood down "C-Camila" Eda nodded "Well Camila my name is Edalyn Clawthorn but call me Eda for short"_

_Camila looked into Eda's eyes and nodded slowly, but the shrill crying started again "Shh, Mija" Camila rocked the blanket "and who's that?" Eda asked pointing toward the blanket._

_Camila seemed hesitant "H-Her name is Luz" Eda smiled "Well, I seen the little fight in the streets what was that about" Camila frowned and looked down "I..I needed food for Luz and diapers but..I..I was caught stealing"_

_Eda snorted "Yeah, that guy is watchful" Eda seen Camila frown with tears in her eyes "Hey..hey don't cry, I...I'll help you and Luz out" Camila looked up in shock and surprise._

_"You..you will" Eda nodded "come on let's get you and Luz the things you needed" Camila raised brow in confusion "But..But I don't have the snails to pay for it" Eda smiled "I'll pay, besides I got extra from my shop today"_

_They both went into the store and Eda noticed it was a baby store, Camila and Eda made their way through Eda grabbed a few things and brought it to the clerk._

_The clerk frowned at Camila "I thought I told you to take your poor ass and that rat and lea-" he was cut off by a snarl, Camila and the clerk turned to Eda who was snarling at the clerk._

_"Shut up and scan our things so I can pay you fucking pig head" Eda snapped which made Camila hold back a laugh but the clerk looked fearful and scanned their items._

_That was the night Luz and Camila we're brought to the owl house and given food and a warm place to sleep, Camila said she'd leave in the morning but Eda said she could stay has long has they needed._

* * *

"Eda?" Eda jumped and looked down to see Luz looking up at her "Oh, you finished kiddo?" Luz nodded excited to show Eda the items she picked.

Eda walked with Luz to pay and Eda couldn't help the laugh when the same clerk remembered her years later, he scanned Luz's items fast and let the two woman go with no further question.

* * *

Camila huffed running back to Amity's room with a possible solution to her bile sack being fixed, Camila opened the door with a smile but it fell has fast when she noticed a woman sitting next to Amity who jumped up from the chair and stared at Camila.

Camila shut the door with a soft click letting the person know Camila locked the door "Who are you and why are you in here" Camila noticed the woman's long dark hair and her green eyes wide in either surprise or fear.

"I..I..I was just leaving" the woman whispered and turned her gaze back to Amity who still rested on the bed, Camila narrowed her eyes where she could see the woman's hand letting go of Amity's.

Camila stood tall in front of the door "Not until you state your purpose due to safety reasons" Camila noticed the woman frown.

"I..I just came to see Amity" the woman sat back in the chair, Camila noticed the bags under the woman's eyes and what looked to be scars on her neck.

Camila frowned "Are..Are you in need of medical attention?" That made the woman stand "No!" Camila jumped in surprise but the woman huffed "n-no..I..I must go now, please make sure she's better" 

Camila frowned and walked closer to the woman who shrunk back in fear "who are you, you aren't Odalie Blight right?" The woman in question shook her head.

"Then who are you" Camila asked once again, the woman sighed and wrapped her arms around herself looking down at Amity "L-Lilith" Camila nodded and pulled the chair closer to Lilith "Sit and tell me why your here" Camila smiled pulling her own chair and sitting down to talk with this woman.


	16. Chapter 16

"So..Lilith, are you going to tell me why you are here" Camila asked leaning forward in the chair has she watched Lilith who remained calm.

"I came here to visit Amity after I heard what had happened.." Camila went stiff and looked at Lilith "Y-You know what happened?" Lilith sighed and nodded.

"Amity's birth parents had sent two of their top assassins after Amity due to her defiance" Lilith frowned and once again held Amity's hand.

"But..when I heard the news I snuck out of the manor and came here..I..I am sorry" Lilith closed her eyes but felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at Camila who smiled at her softly "Why don't you explain Amity's and your relationship?" Camila suggested which Lilith nodded slowly to.

"Well..Amity was a surprise to both of the blights, they hadn't planned to have the girl so they did what they thought was best and passed her off to me when I was merely a maid for them"

* * *

_"Lilith take this accident and due what you must with it" Odalie Blight had instructed Lilith, Lilith in response looked down at the small newborn in her arms who cooed and looked back at Lilith._

_"B-But..Ms.Blight this is your child wouldn't you like to raise it has such?" Lilith asked trying to plead with the woman who merely glared at Lilith "I will not ask you again, Take that mistake and get rid of it"_

_Lilith went tense with fear and confusion "Y-You..mean?" Odalie sighed and turned back to Lilith pointing at the baby in her arms "Kill it, drown it, Titan all mighty sell it, I don't care just get rid of the pest"_

_Lilith nodded slowly and walked away from Odalie, Lilith sighed and began to think of a way to do has Odalie asked of her._

_But then a small hand grab at her chest and a small laugh made Lilith stop walking completely, Lilith slowly turned her gaze down and locked eyes with the child's golden ones._

_Lilith smiled and held a finger out for the little hand to grab, then Lilith got an idea, she turned back to Odalie who remained watching her._

_"Ms. Blight, I Lilith Clawthorn will take this child has my own since I can not bare my own" Odalie scoffed "Oh Lilith, how do you plan to raise that thing when you work has a maid and my husband has told me how much he 'likes' you" Lilith shivered at the memories._

_Lilith gulped and nodded "I..I'll make it work" Odalie hummed and smirked "Fine, but if you fail on your work she will be removed forever understood?"_

_Lilith looked down at the child and smiled, with determination she looked Odalie in the eyes and nodded "Understood Ms.Blight"_

* * *

Camila looked to be stunned but Lilith wasn't done her story, Lilith sighed as she brushed some hair out of Amity's face.

"After I brought her back to where all Omega's sleep I was bombarded by Omega's who all loved Amity right away, I told them my situation and all of them agreed to help raise her with me" 

Camila smiled but when she noticed a frown on Lilith face her smile turned to concern "I..I had made the mistake when she was 5 and I regret it to this day"

* * *

_Lilith was sitting with Amity on her lap while she read to the little girl "Otabin took his needle and thread and started to make some friends"_

_Amity giggled and pointed at Otabin "Yes Amity that is Otabin" Amity smiled up at Lilith which made her heart melt._

_The door to the Omega's chambers opened and there stood Alador who looked around the room looking for one Omega, when his eyes landed on Lilith._

_"Lilith, Come we have much 'work' to discuss" Lilith's blood ran cold but she nodded and set Amity down on the ground with the book._

_Lilith stood when she felt a small tug on her hand "Mama, where you going?" Amity asked looking into Lilith's eyes, Lilith sighed and leaned down placing a small kiss on the girls forhead._

_"Mama will be back soon, stay here okay?" Amity looked down but nodded and let go of Lilith's hand, Lilith stood and followed Alador to his studio._

_Lilith didn't realize they had left the door open and a 5 year old Amity peeked out of the door in awe._

_Within an hour, Lilith limped back to the Omega's chambers but was stopped by one of the maids she worked with "Lilith thank goodness we found you, none of the Omega's can find Amity she's not in the room"_

_Lilith's heart jumped and she completely forgot the pain in her groin and started looking around the Manor for Amity with other maids searching as well._

_Lilith had been speed walking by the twins room when she heard talking on the other side, "S-So who are you?" Emira asked in which Amity smiled "I am Amity, my mama Lilith works here"_

_The twins seemed confused "But..But Mother told us that Omega's who bare children are thrown out?" Edric stated but the 5 year old didn't understand._

_The bedroom door opened and in came Lilith who was noticed by the twins she raised her hand to her lips "Shh, please..children do not tell your father or Mother of this, Amity let's go"_

_Amity frowned and turned to the twins who were staring at her "Mama, why can't I stay and play?" Amity asked but Lilith was looking around in fear "Please, sweetie we must go befor-"_

_It was too late.._

_"Before what Lilith" Lilith tensed up and turned around to see Alador and Odalie at the twins door looking inside._

_"Ms.Blight, Mr.Blight" Lilith bowed, Alador hummed and looked down at Amity who smiled and waved which made Alador confused._

_"Odalie dear..isn't that.." Alador asked pointing at Amity who sat smiling at the two, Odalie snarled and turned to Lilith "I told you Lilith to keep that thing out of trouble, now look what is happening!"_

_Lilith gulped "I..I am..so sorry Ms.Blight p-please..forgive this little incident" Odalie hummed, Alador walked forward and pass both Lilith and Odalie who watched._

_Alador knelt down and looked at Amity "Tell me Dear, what's your name?" Alador asked Amity smiled and held her hand out "Amity Clawthorn" Alador turned to Lilith who was sweating._

_"Amity..Lilith here has been lying to you" Alador stated which made Amity frown and the twins look at their father in confusion._

_"Amity, you aren't a Clawthorn, Lilith isn't your mother..you are a blight" the twins were both shocked but Amity was confused._

_"No, Mama Lilith is my mommy and..and she loves me" Lilith turned to Alador and Amity "Alador..please I-" a snarl cut through the air " **Mr.Blight to you Clawthorn!"**_

_Lilith frowned "Y-Yes..I am sorry..p-please let me..and my daughter leave.." Odalie and Alador smirked which made Lilith tense up._

_"Your daughter, please Lilith don't flatter yourself" Alador sneered and stood "Amity will remain a blight, she is no longer in your care and you may not see her again"_

_Lilith had tears in her eyes "N-No..Please Mr.Blight I am sorry she..she is my only family please" Alador snapped his fingers and two maids grabbed Lilith._

_"LET GO, AMITY!" Amity got up from the ground and tried to run to Lilith but was grabbed by Alador who pulled her by her arm "MAMA!"_

* * *

Lilith was in tears and shaking at the memory, Camila looked at Amity then to Lilith "I..I..failed..her and..and she suffered" Lilith sobbed.

Camila grabbed Lilith's free hand and squeezed it "But you're here now, you can stay with her..she needs her mom" Lilith stared in Camila's eyes

"B-But..I..I am not her real mother.." Camila scoffed and smiled "I believe if I hears this correctly you raised her till she was 5 correct?" 

Lilith nodded slowly "So, you gave her the love and safety a mother is suppose to" Camila squeezed Lilith's hand again

"You are more of her mother than your letting yourself think" Camila let go of Lilith's hand who looked to Amity and a small smile came to her face.

Lilith turned to Camila "What's her condition like?" Camila sighed looking down and frowning "Well, there is a high chance she may not be able to use magic ever again and we don't even know if she'll wake up.." 

Lilith frowned at that and seemed to be thinking about something until she looked at Camila "M-May I try something" Camila gave a questioning look but nodded.

Lilith stood from her chair and looked down at Amity, she leaned down and placed her forhead on Amity's, Lilith could feel Amitys shallow breathing.

"With this spell declared, let the pain be shared" Lilith whispered and closed her eyes, Camila gasped and covered her eyes from the flash of light.

Camila slowly blinked her eyes open once again and saw Lilith sitting in the chair, breathing slowly sweat on her forhead.

Camila was about to ask what the woman did when a groan caught her attention, she turned to see Amity's face scrunched up.

Amity blinked slowly has the bright lights hurt her eyes, she looked around and noticed a woman in blue scrubs "W-Where..am I?" Amity asked

Amity looked around "where..where is Luz?" Camila smiled and grabbed Amity's hand who looked at the woman "Welcome back Amity, Luz is fine she's out with her mother"

Camila turned to see Lilith watching "But, right now I think you have someone who would like to talk to you" Amity looked over and locked eyes with Lilith who stared at Amity.

Amity narrowed her eyes and took a moment to realize who it was Amity's eyes went wide her heart beat speed up "Mama?.." Lilith looked wide eyed at Amity who was nearly in tears.

Lilith ran up to Amity and hugged the girl who sobbed into Lilith's shoulder "It-Its..me my baby.." Amity smiled.

"Where..where were you all these years?" Amity looked at Lilith who frowned "I..I was around, your real mother and father locked me away from you" 

Amity smiled "will..will you stay this time?" Lilith felt Amity's hand wrap around her own, Lilith frowned "I..I can't becaus-" 

"Lily?.." Lilith tensed up at the voice and nickname, she knew who it was right away but Camila confirmed her fears "Eda your back already how was spending time with Luz?" 

Luz peeked inside the room and immediately her eyes got locked with Amity's "Amity!" Luz ran pass Eda and hugged Amity who laughed and hugged Luz back "Heya Luz" 

Amity was happy to have Luz in her arms once again, Luz was sobbing due to joy of Amity being awake.

Camila looked to Lilith and Eda who both seemed tense, Camila cleared her throat "Why don't us three talk in private and leave these two to talk" 

Eda crossed her arms and nodded, while Lilith just remained tense the three adults left the room but not before Camila turned to talk to the two.

"You two behave, we will be right down the hall if you need anything" Camila smiled and watched both girls nod, so Camila shut the door and made her way with the two other woman down the hall to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Luz turned to Amity who sighed and leaned back into the pillows, Luz walked over and grabbed Amity's hand making Amity turn to Luz.

"I love you so much Amity..please..don't ever scare me like that again" Amity smiled and cupped Luz's cheek "I won't Luz, I don't know how they snuck up on me" 

Luz frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed with a deep breath due to her belly "D-Do you think it was..was your parents?" Amity looked down and snarled "of course it was them.." 

Amity felt her chin get cupped by fingers and raised up to look at Luz "Amity..what are we going to do.." Amity could see the worry and fear in her mate's eyes.

And Amity couldn't help move her eyes from Luz's to the large baby bump on the girls abdomen, Amity sighed and pulled Luz close to her "I..I don't know Luz, we..we will find a way together"

The Two share a kiss while they hold one another.

* * *

Camila sat in the break room has Eda paced back and forth mumbling, Camila turned from Eda to Lilith who remained worried and looking at nothing but the ground.

Camila placed a reassuring hand on Lilith's shoulder making the woman look at Camila out of the corner of her eyes, Camila shot her a smile and Lilith knew she had no choice but to confront this.

"Edal-" Lilith began but was cut off " _ **shut it.."**_ Eda snarled while pointing at her sister who frowned and looked back to the floor in fear.

"Eda! that is no way to talk to your sister!" Eda frowned when Camila gave her shit but sighed and calmed down.

"I am just so fucking confused first of all why are you here and secondly where the fuck were you!?" Eda questioned Lilith who stared into the floor like her life dependent on it.

"I..I..was..at wo-" Lilith was cut off again " _ **Bullshit, Luz told me everything you did to her you Bitch!"**_ Eda snarled and stomped up to her sister with murderous intent.

Until..

Eda stopped has Camila stood in front of a shaking Lilith who stared at the woman's back in total shock "Cam? What are you-" Eda questioned but when she saw the glare Camila shot at her she stopped talking.

"You only know Luz's side of the story mi amor, you must understand your sister's" Camila spoke with no argument in this topic making Eda turn to see her sister in near tears.

Eda sighed and sat down in a chair across Lilith and crossed her arms while glaring "this should be good.." Eda mumbled before Camila turned to Lilith and knelt in front of the shaking woman.

Taking ahold of her shaking hand and making Lilith tense up she slowly looked up into warm brown eyes "okay, please tell us your story Lilith" Lilith looked behind Camila to see her little sister.

Lilith sighed and nodded slowly gulping down the tightening feeling in her throat she began her story.

* * *

_Lilith was 18 when it happened, the same has Luz her parents had received the letter from Blights program for Omega's._

_Lilith was the candidate and unlike Luz's parents they didn't fight for Lilith they just threw her away, without getting to say goodbye to her little sister who was playing pranks around the home._

_Lilith reached out to her mother and father with tears in her eyes "P-Please..Ma-Mama..P-Papa..d-dont make me g-go!" Yet all the parents did was look away from the little girl has she got dragged away by the guards._

_Lilith was thrown into the cart with other Omega's, some were crying has Lilith was but some were excited and hoping to get picked to carry the Bligbt name._

_While Lilith watched has her parents became smaller and smaller, her last view of her little sister was her orange hair from inside the house behind her parents._

_Lilith was 20 when Alador Blight was to choose his mate to continue the name, he came into the room and walked pass many who tried to get his attention._

_Lilith sighed and looked away from the blight not caring, but a sudden tap on the shoulder made her turn to only lock eyes with Alador._

_Alador's eyes dilated but he smiled sweetly at Lilith who moved away from Alador "You don't need to be afraid my dear, what is your name?" Alador asked while he knelt down in front of Lilith._

_Lilith whimpered and looked away before answering "L-Lilith Sir.." Alador frowned when she called him Sir but his smile returned and he held a hand out._

_"Come with me dear, I think I found who I wish to be with" Lilith's eyes widen but soon came the whispers of the others in the room._

_Such has (Why her she's so shy and doesn't have the blood to raise his hiers) or (I heard she can't even have kids) which was true but still hurt._

_Alador snarled and stood up and glared around " **shut up you mutts!"**_ _Everyone became quiet he turned back to Lilith and frowned seeing her fear on her face._

_He knelt back down and held out a hand to her "Do not fear me, I will not hurt you" Lilith looked at his hand and looked back to Alador who held a soft smile that made her insides and Omega scream._

_Lilith sighed and hugged her knees to her chest "You know..their right..I.. I can't bare heirs.." Alador frowned and grabbed Lilith's hand and pulled her close to whisper in her ear._

_"Even so..you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, if I am to be forced to mate with one of these woman just to sneak off to be with you so be it.."_

_Lilith couldn't believe what she was hearing that's when Alador tighten his grip on her hand "I must act to hate you, but understand you caught my eye first and foremost..you must act to fear me understand?" Lilith nodded slowly._

_Alador pulled away and faked a sneer "This Omega is not suitable for my heirs" Alador then turned and began to walk away but not without a wink back at Lilith._

_Lilith was smitten for the blight in question._

_Lilith was 24 when she was becoming tired of Odalie who had been chosen by Alador and she would constantly berate her._

_That was when Odalie had given Amity to her to get rid of her, Lilith had decided against it when she saw how Amity looked so much like Alador._

_Lilith in the middle of the night was fast asleep in the Omega's room when someone tapped her shoulder she looked over to see Alador knelt beside her._

_"Alador what are yo-" he covered her mouth rising a finger to his lips and pointing to beside her, she looked at a sleeping Amity who had begun to wake due to her voice._

_She nodded slowly and he let go of her mouth and waved her to follow him, she got up careful not to wake up Amity._

_Once they were outside the room she shut the door and began to turn to Alador "Okay what is it Ala-" Alador pulled Lilith into him and kissed her._

_Lilith melted into his lips, he held her with care and wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled back and leaned his forhead onto Lilith's._

_"T-Thank you..for taking her.." Lilith could now see the tears she couldn't in the dark room "A-Alador are you..crying?" Alador huffed and hid his face into Lilith's shoulder "p-please..take care of her.."_

_Lilith hummed and hugged the Blight back "Of course Alador, I will take care of Amity" Alador looked up and smiled "th-That is a beautiful name.." Lilith smiled "She's a beautiful girl"_

_They talked for awhile until it was nearly 3 in the morning, the rest you understand has Odalie forced Alador to take Lilith away from a 5 year old Amity and her anger had corrupted him._

* * *

Eda stared at her sister who had finished her explanation on her where abouts and why she did the things she did.

"So..you loved him..but the abuse of his mate..turned him into a monster per say?" Eda asked which Lilith nodded while tears slid down her face.

"I..I thought we..we were going to work..but..but that..bitch hurt him.." Lilith snarled and for the first time in ages Eda saw her sister mad..no..Furious

Eda sighed and leaned back in her chair pushing her hair put of her face "Jesus.." Lilith look up and saw how many emotions showed through her sisters face.

Anger,Fear,Worry,Pain and understanding.

"A-Are.." Eda cleared her throat and tried again "Are you okay at least?" Eda asked and saw the pain build up and the dam broke.

Eda stood up and rushed over when Lilith started to shake again but worse and sobs and tears broke the tense air.

Camila looked sadly at the two sisters and decided they needed privacy, Camila left the break room and let the two sisters hug and reunite together.

Eda pulled away from Lilith with her own tears of sadness for her sister and anger for those who hurt her and her family.

"Lilith..you..you can't go back..please..stay with us..with Amity and Luz" Eda pleaded but Lilith shook her head "y-you saw what they did to Amity..they..they will go after me next if I do.." 

Eda scowled and stood up snarling "then I'll deal with this problem, you need to escape from that monster" Lilith watched her sister begin to strom up to the break room door.

"Edalyn where are you going?!" Lilith shot up from her chair and ran over to her sister "To hunt" Eda answered in a deathly cold tone that made Lilith shiver.

Lilith shot up from the chair and ran after her sister "Edalyn, you can't just walk in there and fight them" Eda turned around and smirked to Lilith.

"Wanna bet on that sis" Lilith frowned and watched has Eda continued down and out of the hospital to where the blights are to do who knows what to the blights.

All Lilith knows is she hopes they are okay after Eda let's her Alpha rage out on them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small sorry guys I'm really tired due to finals in school

Has everyone in the boiling Isles is that the owl lady is a force to be reckoned with, but some just don't learn so Eda simply has to put them in there place.

Eda flew on Owlbert toward the manor, where her daughter was tortured and forced to use drugs to mate, and where not only did her sister get forced to live but to be mentally and physically abused as well.

Eda snarled has she seen the manor approaching, she gripped Owlbert tighter, she had to simply remain calm and talk this out right? That's what Lilith would want right?

Well..Eda isn't Lilith..

Eda aimed for one of the many windows on the manor and sped up, Eda closed her eyes and waited for the crash to happen then the real fun begins.

* * *

Odalie and Alador sat at the dinning room table, they both remained silent and ate their dinner before Odalie had to break the silence.

"Alador" Alador in question looked up to his wife who remained emotionless "I must inform you that I have taken care of that disgrace of a daughter"

Alador froze in eating "What do you mean Odalie?" His wife in question smirked with an evil hint in her eyes that made Alador shake to his core.

"Simple dear, I sent our best assassins to deal with that disgrace and eventually we will find that Mutt of hers and simply remove the baby and take it has our own to raise has a proper Blight" 

Alador's heart froze his blood ran cold, yes he lost his cool with the twins and hurt then but Emira was a forces task from his wife and Edric was just caught in the cross fire.

But Amity well she wasn't even in the manor anymore and now his wife had hunted her down and who knows if his daughter is alive or not.

Alador gripped his fork tighter and closed his eyes has his Alpha was screaming in hope for bloodshed, But hasn't he done enough.

He hurt the twins, he hurt Amity..his a monster just like his wife, Alador sighed and looked away from Odalie "That's wonderful dear.." 

_***CRASH*** _

Odalie and Alador both frowned has Alador stood from the table to make his way out of the dinning room Odalie following close behind him.

Has they enter the lobby they noticed the large broken window, Alador followed the glass shards, when his eyes finally landed on grey and red that was momentarily stuck under a bunch of coats.

"Uh..Dear who is that?" Odalie asked has she pointed to the person fighting with the coats, Alador narrowed his eyes before the person finally got free from the jackets making them go wide.

"Clawthorn.." he whispered making Odalie perk up and look toward the wild looking woman, Odalie watched has the woman ripped the coats apart.

"HEY THOSE AREN'T CHEAP YOU KNOW!" Odalie shouted making the woman turn, Odalie watched has the confusion turned to blind rage.

" ** _You!"_** Eda pointed to Odalie who raised a brow " _ **you fucking bitch, first you hurt my sister than my daughter!"**_ Alador and Odalie looked confused 

"You have a child?" Odalie asked which made Eda snarl and step slowly toward the blights " _ **Luz Noceda.."**_ Both Blights tensed up at the name.

Odalie sneered "Oh the half-breed, well she was quite the pet for our daughter now wasn't she dear?" Odalie turned to Alador who stared at Eda without reply.

"Dear?" Odalie tried again but still no response, turning back to Eda she noticed she stopped her approach and just watched the couple.

"Alador, teach this Mutt a lesson for breaking into our home" Odalie waved her hand dismissing Eda like she was nothing to her.

Alador snarled and looked at his wife "I can't take this anymore!, you never cared about anyone of us did you?!" Alador yelled making Odalie stop in her track's to turn and look at Alador over her shoulder.

"I don't let emotions control my life Alador, it would be smart you do the same." Alador finally snapped " _ **You were not the one I wanted to mate in the first place Odalie, otherwise I would be happier!!"**_ Eda ooed.

Odalie turned around and glared at Alador who glared back "then leave.." Eda and Alador were confused but Odalie just smirked "If you wish not to remain a blight leave" 

Alador growled and looked Odalie in the eyes "Not until I finish what I should have done long ago" Odalie looked at Alador with wide eyes has her ears go down.

Alador charges at Odalie, grabbing her throat and throwing her into a nearby wall and squeezing her throat has she trashes and whimpers in pain.

Eda placed a hand on Alador asking him turn and look at the Clawthorn who had a frown on "Alador, My sister told me everything..you aren't this monster..let her go.." 

Alador's glare slowly softened he let go of Odalie who fell to the floor and held her throat, Alador turned to Eda who was looking at Odalie before turning back to Alador.

"Please..take me to my children..I.. I..have lots to fix.." Eda frowned and nodded slowly, but before they left Eda turned back around to Odalie who was glaring at them.

"If you so much has dare to touch Luz or Amity again I will personally rip your fucking throat out" Eda snarled making Odalie jump and back away.

* * *

Amity and Luz cuddled on the hospital bed while Camila had returned from down the hall and into the room she just sat in the chair and didn't disturb the girls.

Amity's ear twitched when she heard Luz groan, she turned her head to see Luz's face scrunched up in distress "contractions?" Amity asked Luz in which recieved a shaky nod.

Amity held Luz while the contractions went through her, Luz was panting and sweating, Amity whispered caring words into Luz's ear.

But when the bed became suddenly wet Amity's eyes grew wide as she lifted the blanket to notice the large wet stain.

Camila raised a brow to the pale Amity who had wide eyes "Dear? Are you alright?" Amity looked at Camila and gulped before saying the words that would change her life forever.

"I..I think Luz's water just broke.." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning ⚠️ LOTS OF STUFF AHEAD BE PREPARED!!

Luz groaned while holding her abdomen and taking deep breaths, Camila jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and ran over where Luz was lying with Amity.

Amity was rubbing Luz's back has Luz's muscles were tensing up every wave of contractions, Camila moved the blankets and when she noticed the large water stain she knew that Amity was right.

Luz was in labor.

"Mija, we've gotta get you into a bed and up to the delivery center" Camila spoke softly and pushed hair off her daughter's sweaty forhead.

Luz growled and gritted her teeth to the point that she was afraid she may break her own teeth, Luz peeked at her mother through half lidded eyes "o-okay.."

Amity flinched when Luz let out a scream when an aggressive contraction hit her, Camila called for other healers to come and help by bringing a bed and to move Luz onto the bed.

Amity frowned when she watched Luz being moved onto another bed and realized Luz was reaching for Amity but the healers quickly rolled the bed out of the room.

Amity pushed herself up but groaned from her wounds which made Camila swiftly push the girl back down to the bed "no no no Amity dear you need to rest you aren't ready to move just yet" 

Amity frowned looking to the door then back to Camila "N-No I..I need to be with Luz!" Amity tried to sit up again but yelped when her whole body screamed in pain.

Camila frowned watching the determined Alpha trying to protect her mate and soon to be child.

Camila then perked up when an idea hit her "Wait here Amity I think I have an idea" Camila swiftly left the room and a confused girl.

Amity waited for a moment before Camila quickly came back with a wheel chair and rolled it beside the bed and putting on the breaks before looking up to Amity.

"Okay, we can roll you to Luz's room and then you can be there for the birth. Now I just gotta lift you carefully out of bed and into the chair" Amity nodded.

Camila wrapped her one arm around Amity's legs, then let Amity wrap her arms around Camila's neck "Okay Amity on three, One...Two...Three!" Amity growled when her body was moved but Camila did try her best not to hurt the girl.

Amity huffed when she was finally in the wheel chair and Camila walked behind her unlocking the wheels "Ready?" Amity looked over her shoulder "yes! Please take me to Luz already!" Camila smiled and started out of the room to head to Luz's.

* * *

Eda and Alador remained silent during the flight back toward the healers, Alador looked at Eda and could tell the woman was tense "I.." Eda turned a bit to see Aladors mouth opening and closing trying to form words.

He sighed and looked down at the ground below them "I..know you may not trust me Edalyn-" Alador noticed Eda scoff "Oh, you are certainly correct there buddy, You get to see Amity, Only! If she wants to see you!" Alador flinched at the venom in the woman's words.

But he understood and nodded "o-of course.." Eda huffed and faced forwards again but before Alador could say anything again Eda cut in "That includes my sister..you..you hurt her to..even if it wasn't on purpose" 

Alador was shocked that Eda knew about Alador and Lilith but once again he nodded and then they fell into a tense silence before the healers came into view.

They landed and made their way inside the building but Eda was surprised to see her sister rushing up to her out of breath.

"Lily?, hey..hey calm down and breath tell me what's wrong?!" Lilith huffed and finally caught her breath "Its..it's Luz..she's gone into labor.." Eda's whole world froze her heart speed up her blood in her veins pushing more and more causing adrenaline through her.

"Take me to her!" Eda shouted which made Lilith nodded and swiftly wave for Eda to follow her down the hallway toward the birthing area and rooms.

Alador followed behind the women but he couldn't help but stare at Lilith.

Eda nearly ran into her sister when she stooped in front of a door, Eda was about to ask Lilith something when a scream came from the room and immediately Eda knew that was Luz's voice.

Eda pushed the door open when she spotted a few healers working with Luz and up by Luz's head holding her hand was Amity whispering reassurances into the girls ear.

Eda noticed Camila standing there but before she could approach a healer stopped her "I am sorry ma'am but your going to have to wait outside there isn't enough room for all of the people" 

Eda snarled before Camila came to her and grabbed her hand "Eda let's wait in the hall" Luz shakily looked at them with hazy vision "M..Mami?" Camila turned to Luz and smiled softly "We'll be right outside mija" 

Luz was going to say something but her face scrunched up and she squeezed Amity's hand letting out a pain scream which caught the healers attention again.

Amity wiped the hair out of Luz's face and sweat but it just came back Amity squeezed Luz's hand looking into Luz's damper hazel eyes "Y-Your doing g-great.." 

The healer hummed which caught Amity's attention "What's wrong?.." Amity asked which made the healer look at her "nothing we just never dealt with a human half breed before" 

Amity snarled "Is there a problem about being human or witch?" The healer shook their head "N-No I..I meant we don't know the precautio-" Luz screamed which cut off the healers sentence.

Amity noticed Luz shaking her head "I..I c-can't..d..do this!" Luz cried out at Amity who cupped Luz's cheek "You can Luz..your doing amazing soon our son or daughter will be in our arms" Luz smiled before she screamed again.

* * *

Eda was pacing the hallway while she listened to Luz's screams from the closed door, Eda snarled and stomped up to the door before Camila and Lilith blocked her path "Edalyn, Luz is fine she's in good hands" Eda still didn't seem convinced.

"Mi amor, Mija is fine she is in great hands has Lilith had said" Camila tried but Eda still seemed tense when a hand grabbed Eda's shoulder making her look over her shoulder to Alador.

Alador held a stone strong face "Your child is strong Edalyn, I would know, she never was undetermined by Odalie..or me, I believe she will be able to get through this has well" 

Eda snarled " _ **But! Can't they give her something for the fucking pain or just get this over with!"**_ Camila smiled softly and grabbed Eda's hand in hers "Sadly not mi amor they are unsure what to give her and since the child is a half breed they don't wish to risk it" 

Another scream came from the room but Eda sighed and hugged Camila who didn't hesitate to return the touch "I..I know" 

They all were worried but they just had to wait and see what is to happen, Lilith turned to Eda and Camila "Um..has anyone informed the twins?" Both women tensed and pulled away in unison they spoke "SHIT!"

* * *

Edric hummed a tune while he mixed the eggs in the pan, yes it wasn't easy to cook with one arm but he had to try and learn, Edric perked up when the scroll in the kitchen started to ring.

"I got it!" He shouted out to the two in the living room, he wiped his hands off on his shirt, he picked up the scroll.

"Hello? Edric Blight here" 

_"Edric, good this is Lilith"_

"Mm, who?"

_"ugh..nevermind I am here to inform you that Luz has gone into labor"_

"w..no..no this has to be a prank"

_"I assure you this isn't a joke"_

"we will be on our way" 

*click*

Edric hung up and ran into the living room where Viney looked at him worried "What's wrong Ed?" Emira looked up at his brother who was sweating.

"Um..someone on the phone told me that.. uh..that Luz has gone into labor and..and yeah" both girls seem to jump up from their sits and were now moving to get to the healers.

Viney called for puddles who let the twins and Viney climb up "Okay Puddles to the healers and fast!" Puddles cooed and took off at high speed making Edric scream like a little girl while Emria laughed.

* * *

Lilith nodded to Eda and Camila who both sighed when they heard that the twins were on their way, but everyone got worried when the screams died down and it got quiet.

Eda looked to Camila who looked worried has well and that made Eda stop holding back "Thats it!" Eda stormed up to the door and opened it.

Amity sat there with a blanket in her arms while Luz looked at the child wrapped up in the blanket she smiled and raised a shaking hand to move a bit of the blanket to see their daughter.

Amity had tears running down her cheeks and the biggest smile "you did it..you did it..l-luz?" Amity looked up and noticed Luz passed out but she then noticed Luz's pale skin.

The healers rushed into actions and noticed blood was rushing out of Luz's vagina, she was Hemorrhaging.

The healers had one checking Luz's pulse while others got to work fixing Luz's vagina before she bleed out.

One healer came up to Amity and held out her arms "I have to check the child's sighs and make sure she is healthy" Amity was reluctant but handed the child to the healer who rushed into action.

Amity held Luz's hand that was losing warmth, Amity's breathing picked up has panic hit her heart "Can't you help her already!?" Amity yelled at the healers.

Amity was looking back and forth from Luz's face and the healers, she wasn't about to lose Luz, right?

Amity tensed up when a hand grabbed her shoulder, Amity looked up to see Eda who looked down at Luz worried.

"Shit we don't have a pulse, starting compressions!" The healer shouted and started to pump Luz's chest, Amity felt Eda wrap the girl into a hug and made their way to the door.

"W-Wait I..I need to-" Amity was cut off "No kiddo, you don't have to watch that" Eda shut the door where Camila stood with worried eyes.

Amity turned to see Lilith who was frowning and looked as worried, Amity ran over and hugged Lilith tightly and Lilith wrapped the girl in tightly.

"She'll be okay.." Amity heard Lilith whispered while placing soft kisses on her forhead and rubbing Amity's back.

Eda held Camila who was sobbing worried about her baby, Eda held back her tears knowing right now Cam, Lily and Amity needed her to be strong right now.

Amity pulled away from Lilith wiping her eyes when she noticed Alador, Amity's brow scrunched up she snarled and bared her fangs at the man who was shocked.

" _ **why are You here!"**_ Amity shouted and pointed at Alador who flinched "I..I-" **_"You have no right being here you..You fucking Mutt!"_** Amity shouted but she froze when she noticed a person standing in front of her father.

Amity looked confused, in front of Alador stood Edric with his arms out stretched his eyes scrunched shut "M-Mittens..calm down..please" 

Amity huffed but un tensed her muscles, Edric looked at his sister "So, how's our Luz doing?" Amity tensed up,everyone did.

Edric frowned, Emira and Viney looked at Eda and Camila with worry "Eda, Luz is okay right?" Emira asked which made the older lady sigh and shrug "w-we don't know yet.." 

Emira looked to Amity who was near tears again, she rushed forward and pulled Amity into a hug while Edric was quick to join in on the hug.

Viney looked at both Eda and Camila "Whats the status?" Camila looked away "Last we saw..her heart stopped but..that's all we know" Viney's eyes widen.

They all would need to wait on news of Luz and the child but Amity was dying to know the status of both of them.

* * *

It was about 1 in the morning when a healer came in the waiting room where only Eda was awake with Amity but the rest slept.

Amity shot up from her chair and looked at the healer with desperation "How's Luz and my daughter?" Amity asked.

The healer look hesitant "would you like to speak in private or are you okay with all of them hearing?" Amity looked around "Just tell us how they are goddammit!" Eda shouted making Camila jump awake.

"Sorry Cami.." Eda mumbled before she looked back to the healer, the healer sighed and gulped "okay good news is your daughter is healthy and she is born with a bile sac" Amity smiled.

But..

Her smile faded when she noticed the frown on the healers face "and..Luz, how is she?" Amity asked making the healers frown deepen "I..I am so sorry..we couldn't save her" 

Amity's whole world froze, she could hardly hear Camila start wailing into Eda's shoulder who didn't hold back her tears either, Camila's cries woke up the twins who noticed the healer and knew right away.

Amity fell to her knees clutching her heart, while she stared at the floor, the twins were knelt beside her and talking but she only heard static has she remembered all her memories of Luz.

Her smile..her laughter..their nights they cuddled on the ground and watched the stars while holding hands...then came the memory of when she found Luz..

Amity screamed and clutched her head with both hands placing her forhead on the ground and shaking, the twins hugged her while they cried out has well.

The healer left the room, awhile later Amity felt Lilith hug her "w-we will get through this.." Amity growled and pushed Lilith away while she stood up and ran down the hallway.

Lilith was about to follow her when Alador grabbed her wrist "leave her be..she needs time" Lilith frowned but nodded watching Amity run down the hallway.

* * *

Amity turned a corner before almost running head first into a nurse worker in the hospital "Oh!, you must be Noceda-Blight correct?" Amity looked at the nurse and nodded slowly.

The nurse had a soft smile knowing the girl had just lost her lover "would you like to see your daughter?" Amity quickly looked up at the woman who smirked "I know it's against the code but..you seem like you need it" 

Amity nodded slowly, the nurse waved Amity to follow they walked down a few halls before they came across the nursery.

The nurse opened it and led Amity to one of the cribs, the nurse turned to Amity and smiled "here she is" 

Amity turned to her daughter and her heart speed up, in a small purple blanket there layed a small baby girl who had tan skin with pointed ears with a patch of soft brown hair.

Amity felt tears left her eyes and the nurse left the woman with her child, Amity reached down where her daughters face scrunched up and a little whimper escaped.

Amity giggled "you don't like being woken up early..just like Luz.." Amity held back tears but tensed up when she felt a small hand grab on of her fingers.

She looked down and saw that her daughter was holding her finger, Amity smiled and carefully picked up her daughter and held her in her arms.

Amity hummed a tune while rocking her back and forth, she remembered Luz singing it to their daughter when she was still in Luz's stomach.

Amity noticed her daughter cuddle into her chest, she smiled that is until she felt wet on her nibble, she realized that her daughter was hungry

Amity looked up and seen some nurses outside the room, she went to the door and opened it "um..excuse me" the nurses turned "um..do..do you guys have bottles because um..she's hungry" the one nurse laughed noticing the wet spot on Amitys shirt.

"Of course, I'll grab on for you" Amity nodded and went back into the room while rocking her daughter who was starting to grow angry for not getting milk out of Amity.

Amity hummed the tune again making her daughter calm almost immediately "she's a cutie" Amity looked up and noticed Viney leaning on the door frame.

Amity looked down at her daughter without speaking a word Viney frowned "Hey..Am you okay?" Amity shook her head "n-no..l-luz is.." Viney sighed and approached Amity pulling a chair and sitting beside Amity.

"Look at it this way Am, Luz may be gone but she's still here in here" Amity felt Viney poke her chest "and she left you to raise not only her daughter but your guy's daughter, she shares both yours and Luz's blood"

Amity was shaking again while she silently cried "Amity, you've got us to help you through this okay?" Amity looked at Viney who pulled Amity into a hug.

Amity and Viney heard a whimper, they looked down to notice the scrunched up face "Geez, the cutie already has an attitude" Viney stated making Amity giggle.

The nurse returned with the bottle which made Amity's daughter happy, Viney stayed with them talking and making Amity smile.

Amity knew that she had to stay strong for Luz..and their daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Alador watched Amity while she fed the little girl in her arms, Alador couldn't help but see that this girl Viney was making Amity smile but..it wasn't her full smile.

Alador remembers when Amity was a little girl, only around 5 years old when she ran up to Alador holding a small abomination in her hands.

That day Alador saw the biggest smile on his little girl's face and his heart melted..but..all good things have to come to an end

Odalie had made Amity cry that night, all because it was simply a blob of abomination only the size of the little girl's hand.

But the memory still sticks with Alador because every time he looks into Amity's eyes, it no longer holds the love for him has her dad.

He is simply a care taker..

Alador sighed turning away from the nursery making his way down the hallway when he heard the softest of sobs coming from somewhere down the hallway.

He followed the sobs and he stopped in front of the huma- Luz's door, It was cracked opened only the littlest ways so he could see inside.

There by Luz sat Camila Noceda, who was holding her daughter's now paler hand a blanket covering the girls face and body.

"Oh mija..Y..You were so..so young.." Camila could barely finish the sentence before she broke down holding the hand to her forhead.

Alador felt a pull in his chest which was..strange but..his body moved before his brain told him to.

He entered the room which creaked making Camila look up and hold a shocked expression of who entered "O-Oh..Mr.Blight.." Camila spoke with a soft but broken voice.

Alador didn't speak but stood besides Luz's..corpse, Camila watched his movements he simply stood there looking down at the blankets that held the girl.

Camila looked worried but thought about her next words carefully "A-Alador..you may not have known my daughter..in a good sense.." Alador winced has he knows what's she's stating.

"But..if you'd like to speak finale words to her..I..I can leave" Alador sighed knowing that the mother didn't trust him alone with her daughter.

"P-Please I'd like that very much" Alador said while Camila felt worried about what may happen she simply got up and left the room but remaining nearby incase.

* * *

With the sound of the door closing, Alador turned back to the blanketed body that remained cold and unmoving.

Alador sat down in the chair Camila once sat in he thought of what he wished to say but words vanished from his throat before he could speak them.

Alador groaned in frustration "I..I know you won't hear me Hu- Luz but you have shown me..that my wife was wrong about you..about Amity.." 

Alador did the unthinkable and grabbed Luz's cold hand, he shivered at the touch but continued on his thoughts "You..showed me that I am a dad..not father..not sir..but Dad.." 

Alador then remembered Amity with the human how happy she was "you..you helped my little girl..when I should have shown her love..you were there to give it to her..while I was not.." 

Alador knew what he needed to do..for Amity..

"Luz..you weren't ready to go..you have a family waiting for you..and I know you'll do a better job then me..or Odalie..or anyone.." 

Alador raised his other hand looking down at the one he was holding tears for the first time in years pricking his eyes but a smile on his face.

He drew a purple spell circle and felt the electricity fill his body "I, Alador Blight refrain my life source and soul to ignite this young woman's heart once more" 

He felt the effects move from his chest down to his arm slowly toward Luz's, he felt his body weaken but continued "I, Alador Blight..Give up my lifetime remaining for L-Luz Noceda" 

A flash of light enveloped the room, Alador gritted his teeth holding back a pained snarl has he felt his life drain from his body through his arm to Luz's lying corpse.

* * *

Camila jumped when a flash of purple came from her daughter's delivery room, she rushed over to the door and opened it.

She covered her eyes waiting for the light to clear to see Alador holding her dsughters hand, heavily breathing and sweating while barely holding himself up.

Camila rushed over "What did you do?! What was all the purple lights!?" Camila shouted but stopped when she seen the small smirk on Aladors face.

"I-it..is..d-done" Alador softly got out before he fell to the floor letting go of Luz's hand, Camila rushed and knelt beside him "Alador?!" 

She checked his body for injuries, cuts, anything but found nothing, that is when she checked his pulse and found no pulse no heart beat.

Alador Blight was dead.

Camila covered her mouth to hold her gasp in before she shakily got up and rushed to find anyone to help her deal with this issue.

Camila did not notice the slights of movement come from the hand that Alador held, fingers twitch before going unmoving once more.

* * *

Eda and Lilith were drinking the coffee the healers had provided them since they both looked like they needed it.

Both woman held dark bags under their eyes, one had just lost her daughter and one had just lost their niece they had just met.

Eda's sigh made Lilith look up from her warm coffee which was starting to turn cold, her eyes now sat on Eda who looked lost, broken and afraid.

"Lily..w-what do I.. I.. do now?!" Lilith frowned while Eda continues "L-Like..I have my wife..but..we just lost our daughter..and she left behind a baby.." 

Eda's face when raged "And there is no way in hell Alador is taking her or the baby back to that manor" Lilith nodded slowly understanding Eda's hate against Alador and Odalie.

"Edalyn..Please your just tired.." Eda growled and crossed her arms looking away from Lilith "Yeah yeah but don't forget you are too" Lilith couldn't deny that truth.

"EDA!!!!, LILITH?!" both woman jumped at the yelling and stood up from the table running out of the room and toward the voice leaving the coffees on the table.

"Cami?? What's the matter?!" Eda questioned when a fear writtened Camila threw herself at Eda, "A-Alador..he..he" Eda narrowed her eyes rage shown "What did the bastard do sweetheart" 

Camila gulped and shook her head out of the thousands of thoughts running through it "His..his dead.." both woman looked at Camila like she grew two heads.

"Camila there is no way he is dead, I just saw him by the nursery not even what a few minutes ago?" Eda stated.

Camila growled and looked Eda in the eyes "Eda, I am serious he went into Luz's room and when I entered purple light was there when it left he fell and his heart has stopped!" 

Lilith went cold "no..no No NO!" Lilith took off down the hallway toward the room where Camila had ran from "LILITH?!" Eda shouted running after her sister.

* * *

Lilith busted through the door and ran toward Alador's figure on the ground, picking up his head and holding it on her lap.

Tears ran down her face while she held him (first..Luz.. now you..) she thought to herself, Alador was cold he lost his warm touch.

Eda and Camila finally got to the room "Lilith what are you-" Eda stopped when she saw Camila was speaking the truth.

But another fact drove her confused..

"Uh..Cami?" Camila hummed at Eda who stared off ahead "Where's Luz?" Camila raised a brow "Eda that isn't funny she's lying under the blanket on the bed" 

Eda moved aside and Camila's eyes shot wide when the bed was empty and blankets lied on the floor by Alador "Lilith Where's Luz?!" Camila asked but the woman continued to sob on Alador.

_***Crash* (AHHHHHHHHH)** _

Both Eda and Camila turned when they heard a scream from down the hallway, Eda took off running and immediately she found who had yelled.

Emira and Edric both stood frozen staring down at..Luz?!

Eda stared had the girl was breathing heavy, eyes wide has dinner plates, she still wore the hospital clothen and was bare foot.

"L-Luz?.." Luz's breathing hitched and Eda could see the girl tense up, she watched Luz turn and look at Eda with big tearful eyes "E-Eda.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH 😆
> 
> ENDING COMING SOON BUCKLE UP


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fanfic, last part here but just know that I'll be starting my other fanfic up again the hunt part 2.
> 
> Check it out if you want but I hope you like the ending

"E-Eda?.." Eda couldn't move or blink, her little girl sat on the floor talking,breathing and she couldn't move.

Eda noticed tears in Luz's eyes making her slowly leave her frozen trance and approach Luz kneeling beside her.

Luz launched herself into Eda making the woman make a 'oof' noise but Luz didn't care she wrapped her in a hug like if she were to let go she would be gone again.

"H-Hey Kiddo, you're alright I'm here" Eda wrapped protective arms around Luz who was whimpering and sobbing loudly.

The twins looked at each another before back at Luz "Eda?..is..is that really Luz?" Emira asked kneeling down by the woman and sobbing girl.

Eda smiled softly and rocked her and Luz side to side "Y-Yes, I don't know what Alador did but.." the twins both had a questioning look when Eda remembered they didn't know.

"Um..w-we found Alador in Luz's room on the ground..he wasn't breathing and his pulse was gone.." Eda expected the twins to be sad but they seemed okay.

"Good..bastard deserved it" Edric mumbled making Eda kinda sad that the man's own kids wanted him gone.

"E-Eda.." Eda looked down to see Luz's large brown eyes looking up to her "Ye Kiddo?" Luz pulled away and looked around "W-Where's Amity..o-our daughter?" 

Eda smiled at Luz and cupped the girls cheek "Luz they are fine, Amity is taking care of the little one in the nursery, she's healthy Luz" Luz could see tears in Eda's eyes but the woman was holding them back.

"Y-You did amazing kiddo she's perfect" Luz smiled and slowly got off the ground "I want to go see them please.." the twins smiled widely and nodded waving Luz to follow them.

Eda decided to go back to Lilith and Camila to tell them Luz was alive and going to see Amity and her daughter.

* * *

Luz and the twins made it to the nursery, the twins waved Luz to a viewing window and made sure that if Amity looked she wouldn't see Luz just yet.

Luz's eyes widen, there in a chair Amity was rocking their daughter with a small smile but not her full smile, Viney sat beside her smiling at the small one.

Luz felt her heart tighten and tears resurface, the twins turned to her and frowned "Whats wrong Luz?" Edric reached out and place his only hand on the girls shoulder feeling the girl shaking.

"I..I probably worried Amity..so..so much.." Luz looked down at her own hands clenching them "she..she-" Luz frozen when she was wrapped into a tight imbrace by the twins.

Luz noticed both twins had tears "Luz..you worried all of us..but..it's because we care for you..your family" Emira looked at Luz like she were their own little sister.

Luz turned her gaze back to the window looking at Viney and Amity again, "I..I think I am ready" the twins smiled and nodded they lead her toward the nursery door before the twins stopped her.

"Let us get viney out before you talk with Amity k?" Luz nodded slowly, Edric opened the door peeking in and looking at Viney "Hey Viney, can we talk to you for a minute?" 

Viney looked away from Amity and nodded she stood and went out the door, When viney turned from the door to question the twins she froze.

Luz stood in front of her, Viney felt tears running down her face "Luz!" Luz giggled when Viney scooped the girl up into a bone crushing hug.

"Omg how..how are you alive I have so many questions!" Viney then released Luz from the hug "But first Amity needs to know this!" 

Luz giggled nervously "I..I know that's why I'm here to tell her.." Vuney smiled and pushed Luz toward the door "Well go for it we can talk later and you'll tell me everything" Luz rolled her eyes playfully knowing Viney wouldn't let her not tell her.

Luz turned to the nursery door and took a deep breath then slowly let it go, she reached the knob and opened it and entered.

* * *

Amity hummed the tune while rocking the little girl in her arms, her daughter was already asleep in her arms but she didn't want to let her go yet.

When Amity heard the door open she thought it was Viney returning after the twins had called her over "Hey Viney" she spoke out while not opening her eyes.

"I-It's..not Viney..Amity" Amity froze, that voice..she knew like how to breath, she slowly opened her eyes to see Luz standing in front of her.

Amity jumped up from her chair holding her daughter closer, she couldn't believe her eyes "E-Em..Ed if..if this is a joke..it's not funny.." Amity stuttered out making Luz frown.

"Amity..I am here.." Luz reached out but Amity back away "H-How..how do I know it you.." Amity asked not knowing or not accepting the fact Luz might be alive.

Luz smiled softly and held her wrist with her other hand looking down "You always would listen when I sung our song, the one your singing to our daughter now, you said you'd thought we were having a son" 

Amity watched has Luz listed off the things she's done "You've always held me close if I got nightmares, you and I danced under the pink cherry tree in the woods when we first met" 

Amity hadn't felt the tears until a whimper came from her daughter, Luz perked up and watched Amity cuddle their daughter close to her chest.

"I-Its..really is you.." Amity sobbed out she slid down the wall and leaned against it, Luz slowly made her way over and sat down beside Amity on the floor.

"H-How.." Amity asked still shaking "I..I don't know.." Luz spoke, Amity jumped when she felt a warm hand hold hers.

Amity turned her gaze from the floor to Luz who was softly smiling, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes soft has always "But..I am here now" Luz leaned her forhead on Amity's.

Amity didn't hold back her sob that escaped "W-When..they..they said yo-you..died..I..I-" "shhh Mi amor I am here" Luz wrapped her arm around Amity's shoulder pulling her close.

Whimpers caught both the woman's attention, Amity perked up when she saw their daughters face scrunched up and her little noise twitch.

Luz giggled making Amity turn to her "What?" Amity asked making Luz hold her giggles in "I..I just thought how she reminded me of myself not wanting to wake up" Amity smiled "That's what I said!" Both girls laughed.

Luz was the first to stop, she looked at Amity who held the largest smile "Amity" Amity turned to Luz seeing the love in her eyes.

Amity leaned in and immediately their lips connected, Amity pushed in deeper while Luz tilted her head to deepen it.

They remained like that until neither could breath, Amity and Luz both pulled back taking in air while locking eyes "Luz..I..I missed you so much" 

Luz smiled "Believe me, Even in death I was with you" Amity cuddled up to Luz who wrapped both Amity and their daughter up.

"Amity..what do you think we should name her?" Amity looked up thinking when one name struck her "Hecate Rosalind Noceda" Luz perked up "That..that is actually perfect" 

Hecate whimper and once again tried to latch on to Amity who yelped when Hecate got onto her nipple "L-Luz..you need to feed her" Luz was laughing.

"Okay okay come here little trouble" Luz took Hecate out of Amity hold and immediately Hecate started to whimper trying to find a nipple to feed on.

Amity turned away flushed when Luz raised her shirt and started to feed Hecate "Amity, you've seen me naked why are you blushing?" Luz giggled out while Amity's ears went down.

"I..I don't know" she mumbled, Luz watched has Hecate continued to eat "She's so adorable, and Amity oh my God her eyes are adorable" Luz had stars in her eyes while she gushed over their daughter Hecate.

Amity leaned on Luz's shoulder and watched Hecate move from one Nipple to the other, Luz yelped making Amity jump "S-Sorry Ami, just tender on the nips" Amity nodded while leaning back on the shoulder.

Once Hecate was done eating Luz lowered her shirt and held Hecate close, Luz nearly cooed when Hecate yawned and cuddled into Luz's stomach.

Amity smiled holding her hand out letting Hecate grab it with her tiny but strong fingers, Luz and Amity looked at each another again "Ami, I..I am sorry I scared yo-" she was cut off when Amity kissed her lips.

Amity pulled back "Don't..don't apologize for something you can't control..just..stay with me please" 

Luz smiled and cuddled into Amity "I won't leave ever again" what the girls didn't realize was Viney and the twins watching them.

They were all smiling at the two lovers and now a family.

* * *

Eda found Camila "Cami,you won't believe this but Luz is-" she stopped when she realized there was no sobs coming from the room.

"Where's Lily?" Eda asked which made Camila turn "She ran off" Edalyn groaned "Understandable she never took news well" Eda sighed "I'll go find her, but anyway Luz is alive Mi amor" Eda said making Camila perk up.

"She..she is?!" Camila couldn't help but question it making Eda nod "Yes she is my dear!" Eda hugged Camila "Our baby is back, now I gotta go find my sister" Eda pulled back and got her staff going to go and track Lilith down.

* * *

Lilith was breathing heavily while stomping up to the place she hated and had nightmares of returning to, but now she had a to.

Lilith snarled with rage staring at Blight manor, Lilith's gaze locked on the front door she stomped up and didn't even knock because who the fuck cares.

Lilith raised her foot and kicked the door in making it hit the wall and causing maids to jump in surprise and fear " ** _where is Odalie.."_** Lilith snarled out making one of the maids raise a shaky finger to the second floor.

(Of course..her office) Lilith stomped pass the maids and up the stairs and toward Odalies office, Lilith looked at the large door and felt her anger grew.

Lilith raised her foot and kicked the door harder then the front one making the door fly off the hinges, and a yelp in the room told her that the maid had told the truth.

Lilith stalked forward into the room blood pumping while her heart tightened for the lover she had lost seconds ago.

She locked eyes with golden ones sitting at a desk, the woman at the desk sat straight no fear on her face but Lilith could see her jump under her gaze.

"Lilith, what a surprise" Odalie spoke with no shake to her voice that was about to change.

Lilith stalked up to the desk and grabbed the edge and pushed it across the room until it hit the wall leaving no room between Lilith or Odalie.

Lilith bared her fangs eyes narrowing breathing speeding up when Odalie just smirked "Now now, was that needed?" Odalie asked with the tilt of her.

Lilith snarled and grabbed the woman before she could react, Lilith slammed Odalie into the nearby wall holding her by the neck of her shirt.

Odalie now had a hint of fear in her eyes but tried to hide it which failed, Lilith growled tightening her hold while Odalie glared at her.

"Lilith you wouldn't do this, think of what Alador will think of you" Odalie tried with a low blow but she hadn't realized she had just fed to Lilith's rage.

_***CRACK*** _

"JESUS FUCK!" Odalie shouted looking down at her wrist that now was bent the wrong way, Lilith locked eyes with Odalie once again " ** _you..hurt my family..you hurt me..but..you Hurt My LOVE!"_**

Odalie didn't get a chance to scream before Lilith bit into her throat and pulled back ripping out her throat, but Lilith didn't stop there.

She used her nails and ripped into Odalies chest and started to rip out her organs and tear then apart or simply throw them away from her.

When Lilith pulled Odalie's heart out she held it up and looked down at the very much dead Odalie and acted as if inspecting the heart " _ **wow Odalie you actually had a heart.."**_ Lilith crushed the organ into pieces with her fist.

"Lilith are yo-" Lilith wiped around to look at the office door frame where Eda froze and was staring at her.

"E-Edalyn..." Lilith frowned looking down at her hands and just now realizing what she had done, she turned back to Odalie and nearly threw up seeing what she did to the woman.

Lilith was hyperventilating when arms wrapped around her from behind and she froze "its..it's okay Lily..calm..breath" Lilith sobbed and leaned into the imbrace Eda was giving her, Eda shushed her sister until Lilith passed out from the energy she had used.

Eda picked up Lilith in bridal style and looked down at Odalies corpse, Eda smirked down at the scene "Good fucking riddance" Eda snarled out and kicked Odalies leg.

Eda left the office and noticed a bunch of maids looking at the two, Eda stared and looked at everyone who looked confused "You all are free, the Blights are no more" 

The maids all seemed to perk up and some whispered to each another others ran out of the manor with happy tears.

Eda smirked down at Lilith who was asleep "you may have not known what you were doing, but you did the right thing sis" 

Eda and Lilith both left the manor and Odalies corpse to rot there, Eda held Lilith while flying Owlbert back to the healers.

* * *

Luz and Amity had taken Hecate to one of the rooms and layed themselves down in the hospital bed, Luz and Amity cuddled Hecate between them.

Amity was humming the tune Luz and Hecate seemed to love, Luz sung the words softly to their daughter, Amity smiled watching both the most important people in her life happy in front of her.

A knock at the door made both girls perk up "Come in?" Luz said, the door slowly opened when Willow and Gus peeked in and Luz's face exploded with a large grin.

"Gus, Willow!" The two walked into the room with smiles on their faces, Amity smiled to Willow who returned the gesture.

"Heya Luz, we heard you were here and came to check on you, nobody would tell us why you..-" Willow trailed off when her eyes looked at Hecate.

Luz smiled up at Amity who decided to tell the two, "Willow Gus, met Hecate Rosalind Noceda, our daughter" Gus gasped and pointed at the two.

"YOU TWO ARE MATES" Hecate didn't like the noise and started to cry softly which made Luz pull Hecate close and rock them while shushing them.

Gus winced when Amity shot him a glare "Not so loud, her ears are probably sensitive" Willow sat next to the bed on Luz's side and eyed Hecate with interest.

"Is..is she half human and half witch?" Amity looked at Willow and nodded to her question which made Willow smirk "She's one of a kind, literally" 

Everyone laughed and Hecate simply cuddled her face into Luz's chest and went back to sleeping, Amity whimpered "she's so cute" Luz giggled watching as Amity's eyes dilated.

Every One was at peace and happy.

* * *

_**7 years later ~** _

Amity and Luz were sleeping in their bedroom when they both got jumped on making the two groan and Amity smiled knowing who it was.

Luz pulled the covers over her head "Hecate..go to sleep.." Amity rolled her eyes, Hecate now 7 and full of energy always woke the lovers early.

"Mommy get up!, the sun is up and you promised me pancakes for breakfast" Luz groaned and rolled over and swiftly pulled Hecate down causing the girl to yelp.

Hecate fought but gave in when Luz cuddled her and smile "Now, sleep" Luz said before covering her face using Hecate's back and could feel the child whimper.

Amity giggled and rolled over placing a kiss on Luz's cheek "Come on Luz its morning time anyway" Luz whimpered "Nooo five minutes" Hecate then perked up with an idea.

"You know Mom and I could cook Pancakes for you mommy" then Luz suddenly shot up from bed and was wide awake "Nope, Amity is not touching the kitchen or stove Ever!" Amity rolled her eyes and pouted "it was one time.." 

Luz glared at her "you..burned off..my EYEBROWS!" Luz shouted pointing to her eyebrows that had grown back now, Hecate laughed making Amity turn to her daughter.

"And what do you think your laughing about!" Amity reached over and started to tinkle Hecate who was laughing harder now.

Luz stood there remembering she nearly didn't get to see this, she smiled and remembered everyone changed after Odalie and Aladors death.

Eda and Camila both went back home but now always came and played with Hecate, Eda taught Hecate how to scam and steal like a pro but this caused Camila to hit Eda across the head.

Viney and Emira had started a family of their own, they have twins of their own who are still recent pups and Emira had gotten glasses to see better with the aid of Camila.

Edric became a Not dog employer and soon to be owner of the stand, And Luz still believes Edric is seeing Jerbo while on breaks to have 'fun' in the alleyway by the building.

As for Lilith well she is actually running a book store with Amity and reads to children there who are orphanages and Lilith have said before how if she wasn't so old she'd adopt them all.

Luz giggled at the memories making Amity and Hecate look at her, Amity frowned when she saw tears in Luz's eyes "Luz sweetie are you alright?" 

Luz smiled to Amity and her daughter "Never been better" Amity and Hecate ran up to her giving her a hug which made Luz melt and make a new memory.

She had to thank Alador for two things, One for letting her met Amity that time they forced her into the manor and Second for giving her a second shot at life.

She knew it was alador who revived her with a dark magic spell but she felt him give his life away and he even spoke to her saying Take care of her please.

Luz looked at Amity then Hecate who smiled with tiny fangs poking out of her top set of teeth, Luz picked up Hecate and cuddled her "Now how about we go get some pancakes" Luz said making Hecate cheer and hug Luz tighter.

This was her family, and they were happy and safe with each another.


End file.
